LadyNoir July - Imbalance
by System11
Summary: Marinette couldnt help how she was falling for her partner, part of her wanted to know who he was but she was holding back. why? When a fever causes her to accidentally reveal herself to him she starts a chain reaction of events that lead to an imbalance of destruction and creation - M rated for sumt, aged up. - Using LadyNoir July prompts for daily chapters to make one big story.
1. 1 - Patrol

**A/N: Hey, Im going to try try try to take part in LadyNoir June, please dont hate me if it doesnt end up being everyday or sometimes more marichat or adrienette (probably less so Ladyrien as I just cant wrap my head around that ship as much for some reason) So anyway, Im going to try and make this all one story rather than oneshots every day (If I do a one shot or two throughout I will let you know in the Authors Notes. I have NO IDEA on how this is going to plot and twist and turn so it may not flow very well. I will literally be writing this probably day by day (Plus I have the unbreakable destiny of Yin and Yang still ongoing so please be patient with me and leave me loving reviews) -bug-out-**

It was late august and the sun was still shining brightly in the early evening, Chat Noir was leaping from rooftops and basking in the freedom of jumps that felt like flight. His blonde hair flying backwards as he propelled himself forward. He could see his lady waiting for him. A small smile reached his face as he saw her pacing waiting for him.

'I'm not that late'

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled as she saw him nearing the meeting point.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting at least 10 mins, I have to get patrol done tonight as quick as possible! I have things to do at home and I haven't started my holiday homework yet and we only have a week left!" She continued to pace seemingly hoping that a hole would open underneath her to swallow her whole.

"Well, and here I was thinking my lady was organised and always on point" he used one of his sharp claws to lift her chin to look him in the eyes, gentle enough to not hurt her.

"Chat, please, don't start, I seriously don't have time" she looked over the rooftops trying to seemingly decide what route would be best to patrol and which was the fastest.

"Your as jumpy as a bug bug-a-boo" Chat smirked.

He continued quickly as her glare was shooting daggers at him. "I happen to be done with my homework if you'd like me to lend you a paw?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes "of course kitty and then you can see what school I go to and try and figure out my identity"

Ladybug wasn't actually that bothered about chat finding out who she was any more. Apart from the consistent fear of feeling like she wasn't good enough for the boy behind the mask and his affections which he willingly and openly gave to her. It seemed more to be that old habits die hard. They were no closer to finding out hawk-moth and his identity then they were 3 years ago when they first got their miraculous.

Chat looked at her as the gentle breeze caught her bangs and signature pigtails. The sun caught her eyes and they sparkled with a longing for something. He had the strong urge to hold her and kiss her but he knew the rejection of such a move would hurt him more than anything else ever had. They were nearly 17 and his feelings continued to grow for the spotted heroine.

He watched her chewing on her bottom lip and thoughts came to his head of things far more than kissing. He knew his suit was skin tight and didn't leave much to the imagination. He lent against the rail in front of him on pretence of stretching so she couldn't see his reaction (unless of course she was looking)

"erm, tell you what LB, you go home and do your work, ill do a solo patrol tonight." he gave her a sweet and genuine smile.

She seemed to let out a breath of relief. "Are you sure Chat?"

"of course I am, you covered for me enough times, no go" he waved her away with his hand.

She let out a squeal of delight and hugged him round the neck and kissed him on the cheek "thank you so much Chat!"

she pulled away from him, both blushing and she took a few steps backwards letting go of him rather hastily. "erm, well, your-going, I mean- I am, going that is, I have work, at the house thing, place, I live, - HOME – home work, I have gnomework and its really hard – NO – I don't mean its hard, I didn't feel anything hard, I mean -see – I mean – . . . . . "

She swung off at top speed without another word as chat groaned out of his embarrassment. Thankfully his embarrassment didn't last long as he watched ladybug miss her footing and fall into someone's bush they had on their balcony. She stood up, righted the bush and swung away with bits of bush still in her hair.

Chat shook his head and chuckled to himself. He rarely saw Ladybug like that but when she was she was utterly adorable. She reminded him of a school friend who he hadn't seen a lot of over the summer. He jumped out onto his patrol and decided that afterwards he would pay a certain princess a visit in her tower.

* * *

"urgh! Tikki I just don't get physics at all! Please help me!" Marinette begged.

There was paper all around her desk from notes and homework and doodles she had 'filed' there. She was working herself into a state with her bangs sticking to her red face.

"You know I cant help you Marinette, I would if I could but these things are more new to me then they are to you. My last bug didn't even go to school let alone learn things like this" She looked sympathetically at her chosen and Marinette knew she was telling the truth.

She collapsed her head into her arms on the desk "do you think lucky charm would give me a completed homework book" she mumbled

There was no answer and Marinette looked up and turned towards where her kwami had been "Tik-EEEEEEEEE-ARRRRRRGH! CHAT NOIR DO NOT SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"

Chat smirked at her "talking to someone princess"

Marinette was still trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart "for me to know and you to find out chat, now, why are you here?" she rolled her eyes.

'this is just what I needed another interruption' her eyes flicked down to where she had felt the stiffness through his skintight suit before 'no, no, no, no, don't get weird, your Marinette, you don't know he has a penis, well, of course he has a penis, I know that, oh my god, he talking, im staring, hes beginning to get concerned, you need to do something, no don't look down at his penis again! Say something anything'

"Yeah, its hard" Her face decided that her brain didn't need any blood any more. Instead of being the tomato shade it was previously she felt all the blood drain and leave her looking as white as a sheet.

"th-th-the -the homework – the homework is hard, really hard, its difficult" hopefully this recovered her. Chat seemed to buy it, in fact he didn't seem to be phased by her response whatsoever. But then, why would he. This is Marinette, it was Ladybug who felt his 'NO MIND STOP GOING THERE!'

"Its hot in here, look turn on the fan and ill be your knight in shining leather my puurrrincess and help you." He went to turn the fan on and she lept across the room to stop him.

"no no -no don't!" she managed to press the stop button before it picked up speed and he looked down at her curiously.

"I had the fan on before but it keeps blowing my papers everywhere, it took me 10 mins to find where my physics notes had all gone, not that it matters because I seem to have written them in ancient Greek for all I can tell"

Chat looked around the room and picked up various items. A photo-frame with a picture of Alya Nino Marinette and himself (well Adrien) he smiled when he picked it up. He also picked up her hand bag she always wore, a pot with sewing bits in it and a ladybug yo-yo. This one he picked up and waggled at her with a grin and she rolled her eyes and simply said "Alya" in which he nodded. He placed the various items on the papers on her desk and turned the fan on in triumph as he watched the papers flap in the breeze but stay in their positions.

"OH THANK GOD, AIR!" Marinette rasped at her fan lifting her pigtails up to cool her neck.

Chat just chuckled "For someone so smart you lack a certain common sense don't you?" he grinned at her.

"oh ha, ha," She retorted sarcastically "I've just been so stressed about getting my homework done on time I havent had time to think straight"

"well" chat grinned picking up her physics book "your in luck princess because this cat has physics in the bag" he motioned for her to make room for him next to her as he looked at the questions.

Of course he already knew what the homework was, he had done it but he had to play pretend. "So, why did you leave it so late?" chat questioned as he pointed out the page she needed in her reference book to answer the first question.

Marinette was scribbling down an answer obviously relaxing again now. "I was helping my parents a lot in the bakery at first and then Alya needed help and then Nino had a thing and then I had to make a new dress for a party we arranged. Then after that there was an Akuma, which I er.. hid from, because, I was out so that wasted another day. Everything just seemed to go on and suddenly the end of the holidays is nearly here! I didn't even get to see Adrien at the party either" She looked down at her lap sadly.

Adrien was sad too but he tried not to show it. He knew the party well and Marinette had looked amazing, beyond perfect but he hadn't even had a chance to tell her as his father made him talk with his associates all evening and by time he was free she had gone.

"well I'm sure it was all worth it princess" he answered. He honestly felt sad. He was made to do his homework the first week of the holidays as the next 5 weeks had been pre-arranged from sunrise till late with little free time to even meet up with Nino let alone his other friends. Three times they had all tried to get together. Two of those times Akuma had attacked and the other time Marinette managed to twist her ankle on the way so Alya took her home before they even got to meet up.

In fact the person he had seen most of these holidays was Ladybug. However much he adored that she wasn't exactly talkative, or someone he could talk to about his problems at home. He was lost in his thoughts when Marinette sighed and stretched.

"Thank you so much kitty, oh hang on" She ran downstairs and Chats first pad on the paw of his ring beeped. He looked at the clock. He had been here 2 hours already just talking and helping her with her physics work. He missed hanging out with Marinette. Nino was awesome, he was his brother but Marinette always had a heart of gold and just seemed to welcome her into her home and family, both as Adrien and Chat. Pointedly they had a rocky start and she had been nervous around him until he found out about her being one of his fans, then she seemed to relax a little and cryptically seemed to understand about some of his worries about leading a double life although she presumed he meant about his modelling career he still hadn't figured out how she knew so much about the struggles of it all,

She reappeared with a bag in her hands just in time to hear his second beep. She put the bag in his hand and smiled. "Chocolate croissants, butter croissants, cinnamon roll and three-cheese bread"

"Princess, you don't have to-"

"I know I don't but you deserve it and tonight you have been my hero Chat Noir" for the second time that night she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. At least this time there wasn't something 'difficult' between them to deal with.

The third beep brought chat to his senses as he hugged her back. He let go and brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles, revelling in the way a blush met her cheeks "It has been my purr-lesure princess, if you need my assistance again, just meow into the night and ill be here" he winked as she rolled her eyes and waved him goodbye.

She watched him vanish into the shadows of the night and closed her window. Tikki flew to her side looking at her with an 'all knowing' look.

"Dont say it Tikki" Marinette warned.

Tikki made a motion with her arm to zip her mouth shut but kept the smug look. Marinette looked around at her room. It had been a long time since she took the pictures of Adrien down from her walls. Whether that was because she was growing up or because her feelings for Chat Noir she didn't know but she tried not to think about it.

She climbed into bed as Tikki snuggled next to her and she fell into a deep sleep, knowing that her lie-in days were numbered.


	2. 2 - Gift

**A/N: Hey, hope you like the story so far, im hoping the next couple of days I can begin tying everything in together to help it seem like a story rather than a collection of one shots from the same universe (IYKWIM) Anywho - I hope you like the 'Gift' as much as I do -bug-out-**

It was an idea he had for a while now but he had struggled to go about implementing it. It seemed luck was on his side (for once)

It was a seemingly ordinary day. It was the last day of the summer holidays before school restarted for their final year. As with everyday of these holidays his day was already scheduled. At least today the schedule was to be with one of his friends.

No if Adrien had any choice in the matter, he most likely wouldn't have opted to spend time with Chloe. Not that he 'didn't' like her, she was just no longer his only friend and he found they didn't share a 'lot' in common.

They had been shopping together as usual and she talked his ear off about various things which he nodded along to hoping it was the right reaction as he zoned out. It was whilst his mind was wandering on the car journey home that it occurred to him. He could actually put this idea in her head. If it was her idea...

"Hey chlo-" he started interrupting her ramble about shoes giving her a shocked expression that he would dare interrupt her flow. She took a few seconds and her face softened. She still had an attitude but the years had softened her and although her feelings for Adrien were not the same as they once were, she too had found a solace in their long lasting friendship.

"Your a ladybug fan right?" it wasn't really a question, everyone knew Chloe was the biggest fan aside Adrien himself and of course Chat Noir.

"Go on, Im listening" she prompted and leaned forward watching him to show he had her utmost attention.

"Well- I was thinking – I wanted to get a gift for Ladybug, you know, it will be there 4 year anniversary of Parisian heroes next week, but I don't know what to get. She cant wear anything as ladybug and getting her something for her civilian self may reveal her identity which we know she doesn't want. She has everything she needs, well everything except a headquarters I suppose..."

Chloe's eyes lit up and he knew she had taken the idea. "ooooo, Adrien that's a great idea! I love it!"

They pulled up at the Agreste Mansion and Adrien got out. He leant in to say goodbye to Chloe as she was stepping out too.

"er... chlo?"

"Well? We have a lot of planning to do." She stated, flipping her hair behind her shoulder as she straightened up and walked towards the mansion entrance. "I cant leave something like this up to Daddy or Sabrina and your the 2nd best Ladybug expert I know besides myself" She turned her head and smiled as he blushed slightly.

He caught up to her pace and offered her an arm which she happily slid hers into and they made their way to his room.

She had been here on many occasions and she couldn't help but smile every time when she saw a new piece of Ladybug merchandise or picture. Most of the time she had seen/got it already but occasionally Adrien had pictures taken seemingly up close of the heroine and she was sure there was more to his relationship with her than a celebrity crush. This was one of those occasions.

As Adrien sat at his computer desk he moved the mouse and 4 screens came to life. The main screen remained the same. A picture of his mother. The others changed daily between his various pictures of Ladybug, occasionally there was Chat Noir in them too but the spotted heroine was always the feature.

Chloe lay back on the couch and picked up a magazine and started flipping through it casually. Adrien looked at her expectantly and rolled his eyes, smiling. Yes, she hadn't changed too much. This was still her way of contributing to a task. Although he had hoped she would be more enthusiastic given the topic and that she would undoubtedly get most if not all of the credit. Adrien was quite happy to keep his name out of it.

"So, where to begin?" He said aloud more to himself then anything.

"The new apartment complex" Chloe said simply, turning another page. "The penthouse apartment was being saved for Jagged Stone but he decided on somewhere else yesterday. Daddy was quite upset as he had extra security things put into the apartment and he didn't want it going to just anyone."

Adrien was always impressed at how much information Chloe always had despite always acting like an selfish airhead. He typed the place into his computer to look at the floor layout plans to make sure it was ideal.

"Wow, Chlo, this would be perfect!" She gave a non-committal nod.

"well what it doesn't tell you on there is the security features, obviously, that's stuff they need to keep quite so people cant get around them etc. there are cameras recording constantly in every room butt they would need to be taken out. All doors have special chips that are registered to the card key but not your average hotel swipers. These are encoded with a skin print technology so only the hand registered to the card can open the door. This includes the skylight door which is assessable to be an outdoor garden for fang"

She put the magazine down and pulled her phone out and continued talking.

"There is a telephone line connection straight to the police which works two-way so I suppose that would be handy too. Its an encoded line and it cant be tampered with. There's also a safe and all-sorts of other stuff. The whole place is basically ready for Jagged Stone to move into tomorrow so apart from the camera removal it shouldn't be a problem to have it ready"

She continued flipping through her phone.

"Wow, though, not sure my dad would let me spend that kind of money as a present for the superheroes"

Chloe waved her hand at him impatiently and sat up on the couch.

"Don't be silly that's what taxes are for, ill make sure Daddy gives it to them. With 4 years of service in their line of work they deserve something as pay right?"

Adrien was astounded by how she did these things. He had been expecting her to sort out the finances of the place but the fact she already had though in depth about the reasoning.

"You know chlo, your going to make an amazing mayor one day"

she gave a pretend giggle "oh, Adrikins, your too kind, anyway, sorry to cut my visit short but it seems I'm going to be needed at home to make sure everything gets done to standard and on time." She waved and let herself out of his room.

He could hear her car making its way out the gates when he realised, he had actually done nothing but mention the idea. For once this project deserved Chloes name all over it.

"CHHEEEEEEEEEEEEESEEEEE" came the unearthly groan of Plagg

Adrien shook his head smiling and pointed over to the hidden fridge in the corner of his room. Plagg phased through and came back out with a big slice of his favourite cheese. As soon as he was done Adrien turned his chair to face him.

"no. no, no -no..."

"Plagg, Claws out!"

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked into the door of the luxury penthouse apartment in the newest and grandest complex in Paris. Chat Noir didn't seem to think much to it other than checking the fridge and cupboards in the kitchen.

Ladybug stared, open mouthed, shocked. She was speechless. This place was huge, it was bigger than her whole house, and probably 3 times more expensive, including the bakery. It was a gift from Paris. To them.

The mayor took them through the security measurements and registered the keys to them having had the doors reprogrammed to allow them to enter with their suits on. Now no-one could get in unless brought in by them or wearing a super-suit themselves.

There was a massive bunch of flowers and a bottle of champagne on the table as the Mayor thanked them again and left them to the apartment themselves.

Chat relaxed on the sofa looking up at Ladybugs still shocked expression.

"Cat got your tongue?" he smirked

"I-I-..."

"Wow! You must be in a CAT-atonic state if you cant even respond to my puns" his smirk glued to his face. This was more than he could ever wished for and he must find a way to pay Chloe back for it.

"Chat... this isnt a hideout or headquarters, this, this is, this is- amazing" she ended breathlessly.

She slowly worked her way around the apartment looking in drawers and at all the high quality furniture. She squeaked and slammed the drawer door shut on the bedside cabinet seeing it filled with condoms. She rushed out of the bedroom shutting the door vowing to never open it again. Her face flushed the reddest it had ever been when Chat poked his head round the corner to make sure she was alright.

Not getting a response out of her he managed to sneak in the room when she went to another room. His reaction was pretty much the same but a slightly lower tone and Ladybug giggled from the other room knowing he had seen the same thing.

It was a one bedroomed apartment. It had been 2 but the second room had been filled with surveillance equipment for them to see all around the city. No need to patrol anymore with this here. There was the direct police line with a light on it.

"Chat I really feel like a superhero now" She spoke in awe as Chat entered the room behind her still red in his cheeks from the bedroom discovery.

He chuckled "its only been 4 years"

"I know, but, look at this, its like out of a move or a TV show or something, I mean, this cant be right? Am I dreaming? Chat pinch me" She held her arm out for Chat to pinch but he grinned wickedly and took the opportunity he had leaning in and pinching her bum instead.

Ladybug jumped forward and flushing red she seemed to automatically react to turn around and round house kick him in the head. Luckily Chats cat like reflexes caught her leg before it hit him.

"You said to do it" he grinned wildly at her.

"I didn't mean there!" she took her leg back and they made their way to the living area once more.

"guess ill put this in the fridge for now. We still have to wait a year to use it, plus its a school night" Always the responsible one, Ladybug picked up the champaign and put it in the fridge for another day.

!So bugaboo, what do you want to do now?"

"Well I think I need to go kiss the person who gifted us all of this" the gestured around herself and started towards the roof top exit

Chat stood dumbfounded. If she actually kissed Chloe he was going to force her to tell the 'superheroes' it was his idea in the first place. He followed her onto the rooftop where she was already swinging away.


	3. 3 - Playful

**A/N: Hello again, this ones a bit sugestive but it is T rated and im happy to stick to that rating in this chapter but i am begining to see some charatcter development through all this fluff. Thank you for your reviews so far and in answer to** **ArmyWife22079** **yes, id like to think that was Jaggeds idea. I think he is a proper hard rocking LadyNoir shipper and probably got a kick out of just thinking how the dorks would react to such a statement. Im sure Chat will thank him in later chapters ;) thanks for sticking with me - till tomorrow -bug-out-**

It was the end of September and the weather was beginning to slowly cool. Ladybug was sat in the headquarters penthouse suite and stressing over a pile of papers. After the address of their new headquarters had been leaked the security details had been tested 4 times by fans trying to get in and see their heroes (one of which ended up as an Akuma victim) Now ladybug and Chat Noir found themselves inundated with fan mail.

"great" Ladybug huffed sarcastically and pushed another letter into the 'read' try on her desk.

Chat looked up from his lazy spot on the couch and smiled at her. He knew what fan mail was like, he had seen enough in his own time as a model in his civilian life to know that sometimes the stuff gets disturbing. She saw Chats questioning look.

"another offer of marriage, this time from a 62 year old man who can 'take care' of all my needs" Chat was laughing his tail off whilst Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Just wait till you get the 'I have a lock of your hair and I've made a voodoo doll so our hearts will be bound forever' type letters" Chat went back to his laid back position.

Ladybug rolled her eyes again "People wouldn't do that... would they?"

Chat breathed a heavy sigh "yeah, unfortunately there's a lot of wackos out there. I had people take my used tissue out the bin before when I had a cold, just to have 'something' of mine"

Ladybug shuddered at the thought. "Maybe we should get a professional in to weed through these." she looked at the pile suspiciously."

"Yeah that's what I do now. Although some things still manage to sneak through, I got a picture of a woman's.. well... anyway, I'm glad Chat has far less fans then Ladybug"

Ladybug looked at the window in front of her. "Hang on, if this isn't Chat fan mail then what fan mail is it?"

Eyes widened looking desperately for an answer to her question. 'think Agreste, think,' "well um- I- I have a small civilian following for my art..."

'yeah art work from the bad luck destruction vessel, good one -.-'

"Wow! That's amazing chat! Id love to see your art sometime! I had no idea, but then I guess I wouldn't because we don't know much about each others civilian lives." she looked thoughtfully out the window again.

"Ill get Alya to put a post up on the ladyblog for a mail sorter for us. We will have to interview them-"

"Nah, you can just forward them to an agency, they are pretty good at sorting through these things. They usually just have an upfront yearly cost as well. You can use that money all your fans gave you" He pointed to the glass jar she had been collecting notes in.

"Chat, thats a great idea! Thank you so much! I was worried I was going to be adding to my work load. Fan-mail and hero work plus school life and college application, plus all my other hobbies and my friends I barely get enough time for anyway! Plus, I really didnt want all this money they gave me. I dont do this to get paid" she eyed the money jar suspiciously like it was going to accuse her if she touched it.

She stood up and joined Chat on the couch flopping in exhaustion and closing her eyes.

"Your not going to open the box?" She looked up and Chat was pointing to a large box next to the desk.

She shook her head "nope, that's addressed to both of us, I thought you could do it" she smiled as he jumped towards the box like a child at Christmas.

He tore off the tape and dived into the box to see the contents. If wasn't what he expected. The first item he came across was a long string of fur attached on one end to a plastic stick.

"erm... I think people have the wrong idea about us m'lady" He looked at her worryingly not daring to look further into the box.

To his surprise Ladybugs eyes were glistening with mirth and excitement. She pounced over and seized the box from him. She was digging around looking at the various things before she pulled something out triumphantly. "AH HA!" she was hidden behind the box so it was hard to see what she had in her hands.

Chats faux ears twitched, his pupils dilated and he crouched low. "Ladybug, don't move..."

Ladybug was having a hard time not moving as her giggling was threatening to give her away any second.

Chat stalked around the couch, around the table and stopped dead. He looked away, seemingly interested in his tail for some reason and then, it moved again and he pounced cupping both hands over the offending thing. He slowly brought his hands up purring in glee at his successful hunt but the thing had gone. He looked around to see if he could see it anywhere nearby.

"LB, have you seen-" He stopped mid sentence as he saw her waving a laser pointer at him and bursting into hysterics.

"Oh, very funny" chat dead-panned before joining in the laughter himself.

"I honestly didn't think id react to something like that" Chat managed between laughs "is that box just full of cat toys?"

"That and this" Lady bug held up a small bag of what was obviously catnip, her eyes sparkling with glee.

Chat covered his mouth and nose just encase the potent stuff should leak out somehow. "Please bugaboo" he mumbled behind his hands "don't do anything your going to regret"

with an air of flourish the top was ripped off and Ladybug chased Chat Noir around the whole apartment with the small bag of cat nip. Eventually her good luck and his bad luck paid off as he tripped over the coffee table and she pounced on him pinning his arms and the cat nip spreading around the entire area in the process.

"crap" Chat Noir said with eye widening "dont say I didn't warn you"

"wait have you tried this before?" Chat looked back at her sheepishly.

His face relaxed and a deep rumbling purr came out from his chest. Wit ladybug still on his lap he pulled her in close and rubbed his face against hers affectionately. She began to blush and suppressed a giggle. This was actually cute.

She got off his lap to allow him room to see what other cute things he might do, however, he stalked to wards her on all fours until she was pinned against the wall and he rubbed his face in her chest. Ladybug thanked god she was in her suit and not her normal clothes or he would have been right in her cleavage about now.

He rubbed his nose up her cheek and licked her face causing her to gasp and go even more red. She could feel the heat pooling lower and lower in her body and she realised she really wanted Chat at the moment.

'seriously, I mean, does this make me an awful person, surely this is... bestiality? But he's not an actual cat, he's just acting like one and-'

Her thoughts were interrupted as he nibbled gently on her ear lobe and breathed hot breath in her ear and down her neck. Groaning and breathing out the words "mmmm... MY lady, mine"

This caused all thoughts to cease and a small high pitched moan escape her throat as her head flopped back allowing hi complete access to her neck if he so wished. His teeth scraped her neck and he planted little kisses down her collar bone and made her wish she could feel it properly and that she didn't have this suit on right now.

Seen as suit removal wasn't something she had ever thought to ask Tikki about, she presumed it was a no go. She would have to make do with the only way to convey her feelings and touch him. She moved her head so it was inline with his and she kissed his lips gently.

He kissed her back and pressed forward forcing their kiss deeper and nipping at her bottom lip so he could kiss her more passionately. She allowed him and returned the action with fervour. It seemed the catnip had rather an arousing effect on Chat as he thrust himself onto her and started rubbing himself into her.

"Chat, chat- please, we need to stop" Ladybug breathed. Every fibre of her being was saying otherwise.

'NO DONT STOP, DONT TELL HIM THAT!, TAKE HIM TO THE BEDROOM AND DE-TRANSFORM AND ALLOW HIM TO PILE DRIVE YOU TO OBLIVION'

Chat stopped instantly. His breathing rapid and his heartbeat almost filling the room with his rythmtic pounding. His eyes seemed to widen as he saw Ladybug breathless and hair tussled pinned up against the wall. It was like her talking had dragged him back to reality. This wasn't a dream.

He backed up quickly, almost tripping over himself as he went. "my lady, I'm so sorry, I- this is why I ran- it takes over me, last time I – well – you really don't want to know but I had to burn a lot of stuff afterwards" he shuddered with embarrassment as he said it.

Ladybug was breathless, speechless, she knew they needed to stop but her body wanted to continue it longed for his warmth and touch to be back. She knew that no one would ever understand and love her as Chat did. Who else could possibly know what it is like to lie to everyone you love about your secret identity? She knew, without a shadow of a doubt, she knew they really were 'meant to be'

She wanted to tell him to say something but her brain and body were not co-ordinating. Chat was taking her reaction as shock of something bad happening and she wanted to correct him. She could see him panicking as her earrings started to beep and she went into automatic mode.

She stood up and stared at Chat. It wasn't a glare or anything really, more of an empty expression with a hint of longingness (if you looked deep enough, past the confusion and automated response)

"I'm home time running out" She rambled not bothering to even try and correct herself "no more catnip, I'm promise, I'm, going, we should do this again sometime, im now going now, I love you, bye" and she whipped up through the window and left still on auto pilot to go home and most likely rave at Tikki all night about what just happened.

Back at the apartment Chat was sat on the floor. Surrounded by catnip and unable to decifer reality from daydream arousal from the horrid substance. He had sat in this same position for over an hour since Ladybug had left and he was sure she had said she loved him. Maybe ladybugs were effected by catnip too?

He rolled around on the floor and stretched a few times in the catnip before retiring himself to the bed at the apartment, making sure that Plagg had cheese and his alarm was set to wake him up to get home before he was found missing there. He hung a sock on the door of the bedroom and shut the door tight.

Usually a sock on the door means something is happening but they had decided it would be a good code to say they were not 'themselves' in whichever room they were in. He could tidy tomorrow before he left but right now he wanted to sleep and process everything that just happened and work out if it really was real.

He turned over in his bed, smiling 'I really really hope that wasn't a dream' he closed his eyes and feel into sleep straight away.


	4. 4 - Favour

**A/N: Hey sorry today is a very short one, Ive had a stinking migrain all day and the computer screen is my worst enemy but I was determined not to get behind! Hope you enjoy it. -bug-out-**

The black leather clad hero looked out on his domain. Paris was the city he loved, he couldnt imagine living anywhere else. He sat waiting for his lady a top the roof of their headquarters. It had been a couple of days since he had been able to get out and see her and the last time they had been together there was catnip involved.

Chat had been a bit too high on catnip and had kissed his lady. He was sure she had kissed him back but he wasn't sure how much was in his imagination. He let out a heavy sigh as he heard the soft thump of someone light landing on the roof behind him.

"Penny for your thoughts kitty" She sat down on the edge trying her best to make things seem normal between them.

The truth was, the dynamics had changed. She had come to realise that no one would understand her like Chat and that he truly was her partner. It had made it easier to give up on Adrien which in turn meant to them becoming closer as she no longer stuttered in front of him (at least not all the time) but the feelings were still there. She would still feel that insane jelousy rise its head when she saw him with a pretty girl.

Chat Noir was yet to answer her. He didn't know how to explain himself and his actions. Plus there was his complicated feelings with the girl in his class. For the past month it seemed she had really come out of her shell around him and she was able to talk to him. She was a really beautiful girl and they shared a lot in common. His heart felt light when she was around and he knew he was at the beginning of a deep fall. Every smile that made his heart melt was a betrayal to his lady. But then, he knew nothing about his lady really.

Realising she was still expecting an answer he decided to just start by apologising. "LB, I'm truly really sorry about the other day"

"mhm?" she hummed in response

"er, you know, when I kissed you" his face went red as he relived the memory he had of the event despite it probably being much less than his head made it out to be.

"oh... well... actually, I was the one who kissed you first" a blush seemed to respond to his own blush. "You were, well just acting like a cat in heat I suppose. I kind of got caught up in the moment." Her blush deepened

Chats mouth was open, his jaw had dropped. "wh-what?" he said breathlessly. His mind seemed to catch up with the process and he leaned back against his hands and smirked at her. "well, well, well, it seems we've kissed twice now and each time its been you who starts it and my memories are either gone or impaired."

Ladybug blushed and stood up to go into the apartment. She stopped before she reached the door. "Chat? Do me a favour? Next time can we make it when your not under the influence"

She didn't turn around to see him being as red as she was. It was a daring move to insinuate there would be another time but she would be lying if she said she didn't want it. He briefly popped his head in the apartment to say that he couldn't stay this evening but he was glad to be able to apologise to her. She knew Chat had a busy life so she didn't take it to heart that he didn't get straight to kissing her as soon as she mentioned it.

She decided after the third time of spacing out in front of the monitors that this was indeed no way to patrol and she preferred the old fashioned method. She swung out into the night and relished the cool air in her face.


	5. 5 - Addictive

**A/N: Sorry im really close to the mark with this chapter. been still recovering from my evil migraine attack yesterday (plus I got a new graphics tablet present so ive kind of been playing with that) thanks for all the follows and reviews etc. I really do love every single one of them and they mean a lot to me as a person who just loves to read and write. I mean, damnit Thomas we love you but we need to get our lovesquare kick some where right!? Also this isnt a LadyNoir chapter more of a MariChat fantasy chapter... might need to upgrade the rating XD -bug-out-**

Marinette allowed Chats lips to roam her body. Her breathing laboured as he trailed kisses back up her torso towards her breasts. She could feel him hard for her underneath his suit and she ached for him. She wanted it but just as always the interruption of Tikki made its way to her head.

"Marinette, you need to get up, you will be late for school!"

Marinette rolled over in her bed and pulled the covers up over her head. If she just closed her eyes maybe she could go further this time. But the covers were being pulled off her by a surprisingly strong and very tiny kwami.

"Mar-in-ette come on, you can not be late today"

Marinette groaned and made to pull the covers back. Tikki was too used to this manoeuvre and as Marinette tugged hard Tikki let go causing the young woman to fall on the floor.

"Good, at least your out of bed. Now, you have 10 mins to wash, dress, breakfast and you will still have to run to school to make it on time. Oh and if you don't you will fail your history exam"

"SHIT!"

In Marinettes defence she had been up late studying for said exam and she managed to be washed and dressed and ready to run in 5 mins. Granted her hair was still a bit damp and she needed to eat her croissant and do her hair whilst running to school but it gave her time to talk to Alya before the exam.

"If you had gotten up the first time your alarm went off or the first time I tried to tell you-"

"Yes I know Tikki" Marinette cut off Tikkis admonishment in a hurry to slip on her last shoe.

Tikki shrugged and phased through her purse and Marinette didn't miss the coo of excitement from Tikki that she had put in some extra cookies that were her favourite. Marinette smiled "You deserve it Tik, you work hard and put up with a lot from me"

Marinette ran to school and managed to get 3 mins with Alya before the bell rang to signal the start of her impending failure on the History exam.

"Alya!" Marinette raced breathlessly to her best friends side

"Gurl! breathe!" Alya waved her hands in front of her friends face like a fan in effort to cool her down.

"Im ok, we have 3 mins, just talk" She managed between breaths

"oh- did you run here just so you could talk to me?"

Marinette glared at her best friend who just smiled sheepishly back at her.

"OH- yeah, well, erm, it was just, ladyblog stuff, and I know you said, don't say 'important' unless its 'really really super important' but-well-ok- I forgot, no I didn't, I totally remembered but I was just too excited! Look at this Marinette"

Alya presented Marinette with a piece of paper which (unbeknownst to Alya) Marinette had actually already seen, and, well, actually authored herself. Marinette took the letter from Alya to re-read. She was so happy to see her friend excited. She was also happy to be able to talk to her friend as more than just Marinette as well.

Marinette put on her best shocked and happy for her friend expression "Wow Alya! This is great news! So Ladybug is like- your pen pal?"

Alya nodded, the grin almost leaving her face. It seemed she could no longer speak due to her excitement and let out a squeal instead. Marinette took her turn to repeat the hand fan gesture with an adoring smile.

"Alya, this was worth running to school for. I'm so happy for you. I hear Ladybug doesn't answer as many fans any more either"

"That's right. She and Chat Noir had all their mail forwarded to a sorting place but now mine can always go straight through! I wrote a blog post on it after someone said about heroes not having time for their fans"

Marinette smiled, it was one of her favourite posts where Alya, despite being a little gutted herself that her fan mail wasn't necessarily going to be read by her heroine, had told the other fan where to stick it.

"'Ladybug is not only a hero she is also a person. She has a life and things to do with her time then accommodate 'fans' however disheartened I am by the turn of events we are lucky to even have heroes here in Paris and that they look after us. Next time someone is akumatised and Ladybug turns up, remember, she could have been spending that time reading your letter whilst your house gets blasted to bits' end quote" Marinette laughed at her friend who in return just beamed with pride.

* * *

Marinette was lucky, it was no secret really, it was a fact. Her history exam happened to cover all of the exact things she had crammed last night. She had however been drifting in and out of those lucid erotic daydreams involving the other half of her superhero partnership. She no longer tried to stop them. Not now the exam was over. They were somewhat addicting and Marinette found herself overly curious to see if the reality was as good as the day dreams.

After a confusing and stressful day she could now just sit back and relax on her balcony. At least that's what she thought. Up until an Akuma victim showed up from nowhere grabbing her off her balcony and taking her hostage.

It had taken her too long to escape and get back home to Tikki to then go and fight an Akuma and purify it. She had to run to get Tikki which had taken 20 mins and Chat was already fighting and running on low. The heavens opened up and she was soaked before she got home. Because she just transformed and ran back to the fight she had forgotten her purse so after using her lucky charm (which was an umbrella, figures) so she had no way of recharging Tikki and had to walk home in the still pouring rain for another 20 mins.

By time she got home, exhausted and wet she collapsed on her chaise and allowed herself to go into a mind numbing semi consciousness where not even her addictive dreams wanted to find her.


	6. 6 - Spots

**A/N: Ok im going to change the rating to M just to be safe now as I keep getting lemon juice over my story and its making it sticky XD -yes I find myself hilarious because someone has to XD I hope you enjoy -bug-out-**

"Marinette, you should be at home! Why did you even come to school today?"

Her best friend looked at her very concerned but she had already had this argument twice. Once with Tikki and then with her parents.

"Its just a bit of a cold Alya, ill be fine, I just got caught in that rain yesterday after that stupid Akuma decided to kidnap me. I'm honestly fine"

Alya placed her hand on Marinettes forehead to take her temperature. "Imm not happy"

"Your worse than my mother" Marinette giggled

"Thats because we both know how you get when you have a fever! Its luck from the gods that you don't get ill more often especially with your sleep schedule"

Marinette sighed and flopped her head back down on the table. "I know, I don't handle being ill well" she mumbled with her head in her arms.

"Seriously?" Alya smirked and raised an eyebrow "We were just lucky last time you got a fever that Adrien had a photo shoot or you would have confessed on the spot. You even tried to kiss me AND you hugged Chloe!"

A genuine shiver ran down Marinettes spine as the bell went and the teacher walked into class swiftly followed by Adrien who managed to sit down and look like he had been there for hours when she looked up.

"Dude" Nino whispered and held out his fist to bump "Smooth, totally smooth"

Adrien smiled in reply and turned around to smile at the girls behind whilst the teacher sorted out her desk to take roll call. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks were rosy and her breath was warm and fast. Adrien could feel the heat rising to his own cheeks. 'Shes obviously ill but damn she looks hot! No brain, Ladybug remember Ladybug'

He shot a concerned look at Nino who shrugged as the lesson started and Adrien decided to make extra careful to take good notes just in case Marinette might need them.

Turns out that was a wise idea. Adrien wasn't sure what was happening. He didn't want to complain because it was kind of nice but at the same time he felt oddly comfortable with a situation that should be uncomfortable and the comfort of it was making him feel uncomfortable. Adrien tried to re-trace the steps of what had happened.

Marinette was unwell. That much was obvious. By first break Alya wanted to take her to the nurse but she had basically cuddled up next to Adrien and looked up with those big bluebell eyes and those cute pink cheeks. "Pwease Adwien, don't make me go"

If it had been anyone but Marinette he probably would have been able to let it slide as a silly joke or something but he had heard rumours of Marinette and how she gets in during fevers before 'I thought it was just in Anime that these over-reactions happened!'

He had tried his best to convince her but for some reason it had just made her sit even closer and held onto his arm even tighter. By time bell rang to end first break he could smell the shampoo she used taking over his sense wildly.

She had refused to move meaning Nino sat with Alya snickering at the pair all through next lesson and Marinette would stare longingly at Adrien not even bothering to stop when he caught her and just smiling and waving at him. By time lunch came round she had slowly moved closer to him till she was resting her head on his shoulder. He had naturally brought his arm around her and was rubbing her arm to comfort/soothe her.

"Looking cosy Agreste" Kim had smirked when passing

Adrien just shushed him as Kim saw Marinette seemed to have fallen asleep. And this is where they were. Beginning of Lunch break and Marinette asleep on his shoulder and his arm around her. Every now and then she would make a little high pitched squeak noise which caused Adriens neck to get hotter each time.

"What are we going to do?" Alya whispered to the boys

Nino studied Marinette carefully. "she looks comfortable, we could just leave her?" he winked at Alya.

She pushed him playfully "Any other time id be totally up for that but this girl needs a bed"

Adrien shook his head "Alya" he looked at her with his face serious "I don't think you understand the seriousness here" He paused and looked down at Marinette who seemed to be stirring at his voice but he decided even if it woke her, he needed to tell Alya. "This girl – Marinette – she needs Ag-REST"

Alya and Nino actually chuckled at this one which was rare for them to find Adriens word play amusing. Marinette however woke up and looked at Adrien with the biggest smile. She threw herself at Adrien and knocked him to the floor. She was lying on top of him foreheads touching. It wouldn't take more then a couple of inches to kiss her from this position. But instead she leaned into his ear and whispered. 'Kitty?' and smiled at him knowingly.

'SHIT'

He scrambled to his feet and scooped Marinette up in his arms princess style. "Im going to take her home." He didn't even chance a backwards glance at Alya and Nino and what they would have thought about him carrying Marinette home like this.

He entered the bakery and Marinettes parents pointed him up to her room. It seemed like they knew she would be back early. There was medicine and food waiting for her in her room. Adriens plans were to put her down and get out of there but she clung on to him.

"Kitty?" she smiled at him

"Look Mari, I – your not well and your not thinking clearly and -"

"Seeing spots?" Marinette giggled hysterically and Adrien looked at her non-plussed. She didn't seem to notice that he hadn't got the joke.

"Its ok kitty, its only me" She increased her hold on him

"Oh Adrien, I love you, you know that, right?" She pulled him down so he was laying ontop of her.

'she is surprisingly strong for a girl her size, in fact for any girl. I need to get out of here but I don't want to hurt her.'

Her hands wandered up to his hair as she pulled his head down to hers in a kiss. Her lips worked his effortlessly and although this was the perfect opportunity to escape Adrien found himself just melting into her lips and kissing her deeply back. Her hips bucked up towards his were her centre dragged upwards against his own causing them both to groan and bury themselves deeper into each other mouths.

A knock at the door snapped Adrien to his senses. Marinette didn't seem to care and tried to pull him back to continue their make-out session. Adrien looked around and Alya stood with Nino both looking highly amused. Alya gripped Marinettes hands and freed Adrien. She protested calling Alya a meanie but after a couple of minutes of Alya shushing her she fell asleep.

Alya ushered herself and the boys out of the room silently and nodded to Marinettes parents as they left the bakery. The three walked in silence for a few minutes till Alyas broke it.

"So... she really did need Ag-REST hey?" She smirked and raise an eyebrow at him.

His reddening face was more than an answer "How long were you guys there?" He looked across sheepishly at them as they snickered.

Nino rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, actually dude, we came in just after you guys. We kind of saw the whole thing" Nino blushed a bit.

Alya just looked smug "I knew she still had feelings for you. Even if she wouldn't admit it, said she had moved on. Pah! She would never tell me who though so I knew she was just trying to hide it from me. Nothing gets by me"

Adrien was glad that actually a lot got by Alya that she didn't realise, like him being Chat Noir and that Marinette called him Kitty. He would have to go pay her a visit later to get things straightened out.

"Oh and Adrien" Alya interrupted his thoughts. "Don't worry too much, she doesn't remember a thing from her fevers when she gets like this" she winked "so its our secret for now"

Adrien blushed in response and spent the rest of the day being subtly teased by both Alya and Nino until the darkness fell and Chat was ready to pay his sick princess a visit. Seen as she wouldn't remember, it couldn't harm to visit her and make sure she was ok. Right?


	7. 7 - Half-Reveal

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. - bug-out-**

"Princess, calm down!" Chat tried for the 3rd time to get Marinette off of him as she tightened her grip.

He had knocked on the hatch as he usually would but after no answer he figured she might still be sleeping so he was just going to sneak down and check on her. She got the one up on him. She had obviously prepared for his coming and hidden where he couldnt see her from the hatch so when he let himself in she had literally pounced on him.

"Kitty!" Marinette moaned a little too loud.

"Princess, shhhhh, your parents will hear. What would they think to find a super-hero in your room?"

Marinette bust into laughter. Tears forming in her eyes from laughing so much and Chat was seriously beginning to get worried about her illness. 'Maybe I should message Alya just to make sure that this really is normal for her'

"Oh kitty, kitty, kitty," she shook her head and wiped away the last of the tears as she re-snuggled up to him.

Chat allowed himself to relax, hoping that if he relaxed then she would and start getting the rest she needed. He had obviously made things worse by over exciting her with his visit.

"Chat, why did you come here?" Her eyes were closed and her breathing heavy. If she didn't still cling to his arm and speak he would have thought she was asleep.

"I was worried about you."

She smiled and nuzzled into his arm a bit more. "Well, Adrien.-"

'SHIT SHE DOES KNOW'

"- seen as your secrets out I guess mine should be too, I'm ladybug" She stood up in a grand gesture but almost fell over again from being dizzy.

Chat smiled at her "Yes ok bug-a-boo, I think this fever is getting the better of you."

"You don't believe me?"

"I am an unlucky cat" he smiled sadly "to have both Marinette and Ladybug as one? - my lady AND my princess." he sighed "I don't get that lucky"

"Your Kwamis name is Plagg, his favourite food is cheese, Camembert to be precise. You have 4 different nicknames for me which I scold you for using most of on a daily basis. Bug-a-boo, love bug, LB, and m'lady. Our headquarters location..."

Chat Noirs jaw hit the floor. She was telling the truth, there is now way Marinette would know this kind of thing without her being lady bug. He dived towards her arms wrapped around her waist vowing to never let her go ever again. She stopped her ramble and stroked his hair eliciting a purr from him.

"Why did you never tell me?" he mumbled into her abdomen where his head was currently buried.

"I- I thought you would see me different. You loved me so much as perfect ladybug but here I am just clumsy Marinette." He looked up into her eyes before she laid down on her bed. "I guess" she yawned "figuring you out made me realise its ok to know. I had a e-pun-ithy"

Chat looked up and laughed. 'My lady is punning, Marinette is punning, oh dear god leave me in this heaven'

Marinette yawned again. Before her body relaxed and Chat knew she was asleep. He did a little happy dance but felt a tug on his arm as he was about to leave. If he didn't know Plagg he would have freaked out but instead he smiled.

"Tikki I presume?" She smiled at him and nodded

"Adrien. Please. You havent seen her like this before. Believe it or not she was worse last time" Tikki looked over at her chosen and sighed before looking back at the black cat super-hero in front of her.

"Adrien. She wont remember any of this by tomorrow."

Chats grin faded

"Thats just the way she is with fevers. We were lucky last time she didn't tell Alya asn her parents she was ladybug. Well, she did tell Alya but she fell asleep before she gave her proof and Alya figured it was the fever talking and- well- Marinette confirmed it the next day."

Tikki looked down at the floor not wanting to look at chats face as she broke the news "Im sorry, but when she wakes up she wont know either your identity or that you know hers"

"But thats fine, Ill just tell her-"

"NO-" Tikki cut him off

"No you cant! You don't understand. This is kind of a miraculous thing. You two are balanced, yin and yang and if you tell her whilst she doesn't want to know or you tell her you know when she doesn't want you to know. It confusing, sorry."

Chat shook his head. "So unless we both want to know before we tell each other it will imbalance us?"

"Precisely" Tikki glowed, happy he had got it but slumped at his next questions which showed he didn't really get it.

"So wont we be imbalanced anyway because I know? And what's wrong with being imbalanced?"

"No, knowing who the other is isn't the imbalance. You could have told each other from the beginning but I didn't think it was wise given your age and the circumstances now (Miraculous holders are usually 13-15 when they get us but back then marriage at that age was completely normal- sorry where was I?) anyway. The imbalance comes from you forcing it upon her. If you told her you were Adrien then she would feel obliged to tell you she was ladybug even though she doesn't want to. There needs to be a mutual consensuses when it comes to an identity reveal. (I'm not really surprised that Plagg never went through this with you. Tell him when I see him next hes going to get a fistful of bug)"

"And the imbalance?"

"Well, imagine having your cataclysm overload and the power of creation cant fix it (or worse, Marinette creates something which cannot be destroyed)"

Chat made a shocked face but nodded. "Ok, thanks for the heads up Tikki. So... I just got to wait for her to be ready? Geez, ok- right – Look after here Tikki" and with that Chat lifted the hatch and vanished into the night once more.

Adrien paced the floor and collapsed on the bed for the 4th time since he got home. He was exhausted but his brain was wired and he couldn't switch it off. "Plagg what do I do!?"

Plagg just shrugged in his sleep being as helpful as he always was.

"Should have asked Tikki kid, shes the one with the insight with these things. I just say cheese. Cant go wrong with cheese"

"Helpful Plagg. Real Helpful" Adrien replied sarcastically

"I have to choose. I cant pursue Marinette as both Adrien and Chat but at the same time I cant pursue both her and Ladybug because im not meant to know they are the same person!"

Plagg buried his head under his paws to block the sound.

Adrien would have to make up his mind and fast on this one. Every second he waited to pursue Marinette would be a second for more people to notice how amazing she was and potentially take her away. No. He wouldn't let that happen. He already knew of 2 of his friends that had looked Marinettes way before. And that was just ones he knew of.

He eventually drifted into a fitful sleep with visions of Luka and Nathanial and a dozen or so other random guys holding Marinette high on a throne and bowing to her as she laughed hysterically at his confession of his love for her.


	8. 8 - Public Relations

**Just a short one today, its more filler than plot but hopefully ill get more onto the plot over the week as I struggle to get the time over weekends. thanks for staying with me -bug-out-**

There was little to be done about the situation now but it seemed that the time had come for the miraculous holders to get themselves a Public Relations manager.

Ladybug pinched the bridge of her nose to try and relive the tension building in her head as Queen-Bee buzzed on and on about how the Akuma victim hadn't deserved her apology (despite her being the one that caused the Akuma in the first place but only Chat Noir knew that Chloe was queen-bee)

Reena Rogue was also there for the meeting. It was something they did once a month was to try and all meet up and sort things out. Either things happening in the group. Trying to hunt down hawkmoth. And this time, a PR manager.

"Look Queen-Bee, the press don't need anything more on you then they already have and when they see you acting like that they think you are working for hawkmoth and then the rumours of us being anti-heroes starts going around again." Ladybug pressed the issue to the bee miraculous holder hoping that she would understand the problem with her attitude.

Queen bee looked very sorry at Lady bug "ooohhhhh Ladybug, you care about me so much!" she sidled up to ladybug hugging her arm and causing Chat to growl and her to glare at chat.

"We can get that Alya girl who runs the ladyblog to run some sort of interference?" Chat Noir suggested.

Reena and Ladybug exchanged nervous glances. "Well, actually, Alya is just a hobbyist right? I mean, shes just a high-school student and she probably has no real whack when it comes to real news issues" Alya tried to sound as passive as possible.

"Shes right, we need a professional. Someone who know there way around the business and can be on call for all 4 of us. We need to hire someone. Geez, please tell me that one of you three are a secret millionaire who can just do that without anyone being suspicious?" Ladybug half-heartedly giggled as she said it knowing full well that both her and Alya couldn't.

Two voices answered and they glared at each other whilst Reena and Ladybug just looked in shock.

"What? I mean, it wont cost that much and my- I mean, I can easily get it sorted without too many questions. I can ask da-the mayor- his daughter is a huge fan – gosh I wonder where she gets her hair done, I saw her today, her hair was gorgeous." She started a low buzzing sound when she got excited like this.

Reena rolled her eyes "Yes we get it your the 'Chloe fan club president' or whatever now, tell us your plan"

"Oh- well, Ill ask her and the mayor if they can hook us up with a PR representative just like they did this place" she waved her hand around the room they were sitting in.

"We cant do that" Ladybug protested "I mean, they have both already done so much for us, we cant just ask them to hie us someone to sort out press issues!"

Chat shook his head "My lady, in this case, the bee is right. The city we protect needs to protect us, or our reputations and I actually think this would be a better idea then me trying to cipher off of my old man. He – er – keeps tabs on what I do with money" He blushed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck

Reena always sniffing for a story probed a bit further "Spill, what did he catch you buying?"

Chat blushed "well, I bought some Ladybug stuff and over spent on it a couple years back" now ladybug returned the blush "and more recently my kwami used my card to order a load of cheese" he glared at his ring like it was at fault.

All three girl miraculous laughed. They all had their fair share of kwami troubles but it was no secret that Chat had the god of destruction and mischief.

"Ok now thats settled I want to say I think its unfair that after all these years that I still cannot keep Pollen full-time" Queen bee was buzzing again, this time angrily at Chat.

"Oh come on, we barley give them back at all any more" Reena spoke up in defence, "Its not like when we first started and we only got them when we really needed them."

"I dont care, I miss pollen when shes there."

"Im sory, both of you I really am, it was explained to me that most miraculous holders don't keep hold of their miraculous. They are only used when in time of need. The only reason Chat and I keep ours is because the need could arrive at any time and we need to be ready. But we still have to take our kwamis and miraculous to mast a few times a year to make sure they are all healed up and in good health."

Ladybug really did look sorry. It was heartbreaking to think of a time when they defeated hawkmoth that she might have to return Tikki and never see her again. Tikki had tried to assure her that she could visit and still be ladybug occasionally but it wasn't the same as the live-in friend she had come to know and love.

She looked over at Chat who obviously had similar thoughts about his kwami, despite his mischievous endeavours. She put a hand tenderly against his cheek to reassure him but seemed to have the opposite effect as he jumped away blushing all the parts of skin she could see.

It was a small gesture which caused mental chaos throughout the room.

Chat who was sstill torn between who he should pursue and how he could make her see she wanted a reveal like he did.

Reena who looked like she had the scoop of the century and had died and gone to heaven at LadyNoir becoming a thing

Chloe who wanted ladybug to show her affection like that but rarely got it.

"OK MEETING OVER, BYE!" chat called out and dashed for the exit.

'I guess hes still reeling over that kiss we shared' Ladybug thought. 'I hope it doesn't effect our partnership'


	9. 9 - Secrets

**A/N: Hey, just a quick one again today. Ive been busy playing with my new toy (I got myself a graphics tablet and im making a Ladybug Animatic) Also tomorrows might be either early or late, im not sure which yet as its my youngest daughters birthday (she turns 2 tomorrow) but yeah, hope you like it -bug-out-**

It had been month. Summer was long gone and the Autumn was settled in and heading for chillier days. Adrien posed for the a hundredth time for the winter fashion photo shoot. He detested doing photo shoots when he should be at school but it was the deal he had made with his father so long ago that he could go to school as long as he still did his modelling.

Adrien sighed as the last photo was taken and he could go back to school. He had missed half the day but he should make it back in time for lunch break.

He had been making an extra effort to make on good terms with Marinette as both Adrien and Chat Noir. He was hoping that by somehow merging the two she would connect the dots but so far it wasn't working. It seems she figured it out in her fever induced state only because her guard was down (or fully off in that case)

He saw the girls and Nino waiting outside the school entrance, probably discussing where to eat. He called and waved to them.

"Dude! How was the shoot?"

"Same as always" Adrien shrugged

"Oh no, the life of a model, Paris' most admired teenager who could get a date at the snap of his fingers with any girl he wanted. Must be a hard life" Nino chuckled at his own sarcastic humour.

A very Chat Noir smirk adorned his features briefly "Oh Nino, if only you knew, but how could you? It is an awful curse. I could have any girl I wanted, ANY except-" He counted on his fingers pausing from his over dramatised act "5- no 6- no- well it doesn't matter," he continued in his dramatic voice "All that matters is that the one girl id love to have, love to adore, love to be mine, love to love , love-"

"oh get to the point" Alya smirked and jabbed him with a finger

He smirked at her "The one girl I would love more than any is -"

despite it being an obvious ruse the group seemed to await his next words with bated breath.

"- taken." he dropped to the ground heartbroken look on his face (or it would be if he could stop himself smiling from his act)

Marinette seemed to join in his game, coming to his aid with a hand on his back.

"Oh Adrien, who is it, please, we will help you get this girl even if we have to kill the guy who has her. Right guys?" she turned to the group who all played along by agreeing with her. "Tell us Adrien"

Adrien stood up and looked at Nino square in the eyes with the straightest face he could muster "Its Alya"

The group stood silent for a few seconds before they burst into laughter.

"Come on you dorks, lets go to the bakery and get something warm to eat and drink" Marinette led the way as Adrien and Nino pretended to fight over Alya who continued to shake her head at them down the street despite the huge grin on her face.

Adrien stopped his play fight with Nino just as they reached the bakery doors. The warmth of the bakery and the smell of bread and pastries hit him hard as the door opened.

"So dude. Seriously though, why don't you hook up with any girls. I mean, your not still crushing on Ladybug are you?"

Marinettes ears turned pink. She knew for a while that Adrien had, had a crush on her super self in the past. In fact it had taken every once of her will power to not suit up and go and kiss him. But it seemed the more she thought about his super crush the more she drifted away for her love for him. How could anyone who loves ladybug ever love plain old Marinette.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck "well-" he drew out.

"Dude, you are hopeless! Seriously look around, well not at Alya of course, but you can have any girl you wanted. There must be someone other then ladybug your crushing on"

albeit none of their business the girls were listening intently on the conversation. Alya saw his neck getting red. She gasped.

"OH MY GOD! Nino, your right there is someone!" Alya pulled on her boyfriends arm as Adrien got more uncomfortable and habitually glanced at Marinette who was busy talking to her mother about something.

Alyas jaw dropped and Adrien knew the mistake he had made, "shhh- Alya, don't tell her, don't you dare!"

"oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. First LadyNoir and now this. My life is complete" Alya drooped on her boyfriends shoulder and Marinette waved them to follow her upstairs.

"Please guys, its taken me forever to get her to not be nervous in front of me. I know she still has feelings for me cause, well, the fever" he blushed as he remembered her actions during that time

"Please, I will tell her just, a secret, for now" He held his hands in front of them in begging form.

Alya huffed "Fine, but you have a time limit. New Years or I tell her myself."

Adrien smiled "yes, yes, perfect. Thank you"

Marinette poked her head out the door, "Come on enough with the secret meeting out here, our drinks will get cold!"

"THERES NO SECRET" Adrien shouted blushing from head to toe.

"Oooooo-kay" Marinette looked at him to her other friends who were both looking at him like he had gone crazy.

Alya sniggered at him and followed Marinette into the room and Nino gave Adrien a comforting pat on the back.

"Smooth, real smooth dude"

Adrien groaned. He was sure he could hear Plagg cackling in his bag.

"Hang on," Adrien spoke softly to himself, or Plagg he was never sure which or if it mattered these days. "LadyNoir, thats only something 'they' would know... Ladybug is Marinette" his jaw dropped as he made the connections "Reena Rouge is Alya"

Adrien shook his head and walked into the room. 'geez now theres 3 super heroes in this room and im the only one who knows all their secrets' The chat in him smirked 'I might be able to have some fun with this'


	10. 10 - Communication

The thought had occurred to chat that he was currently the only one in the squad to know everyone's identity. But what to do with this information.

The more crazy ideas he thought of the more crazy ways he could get them all into trouble. And real trouble at that. One wrong move with this information could lead to their identities being leaked to someone they didn't want to know. Like hawkmoth.

The more Chat thought about it the more it gave him a headache. Plus with Winter fast approaching he now had to decide how to make his move on Marinette. He had been using Alya to dig up some information on her. It took some convincing for Alya to give up the information and when she finally gave in and told him it wasn't the answer he wanted.

"Im sorry Adrien, she just doesn't seem to be into you like she was last year. I don't know whats happened. But don't give up because I don't think it would take much for her to feel for you again. I mean, you saw her when she had a fever. She was worse than Chloe"

Adrien repressed a shiver. Although Chloe was hs oldest childhood friend she was rather clingy. But then he knew that was over compensating for other secrets the blonde girl had.

It was times like this Adrien wished he had a confidant. Someone he could really confide to all these things. Someone to just bounce ideas off of. Instead he was reduced to transforming to Chat Noir and trying to run away from his thoughts. Literally.

"CHAT!"

He turned to the direction of the voice and realised he had managed to land on the roof across the street from the bakery. He smiled and although he had said he wouldn't pursue Marinette as Chat he wasn't about to pass the opportunity to speak to someone.

"Princess" he smiled as he landed in front of her bowing deeply "and what doth thou fair maiden need on this beautiful autumn evening.

Marinette rolled her eyes "If I knew you were in one of these moods I wouldn't have called you over" she smiled playfully and Chat knew banter was just their way of flirting.

She dropped down into her room and beckoned Chat to follow. This wasn't unusual but it did lead to Chat wondering if he really should be going in there after promising himself to stay away. 'Ah well whats the harm.'

Upon reaching the room he saw Marinette sitting on her chaise with tears running down her face. He stood a bit awkward for a second but realised she had invited him in and she obviously needed someone.

He sat next to her and put an arm around her. "Princess?"

"Im sorry Chat. I didn't mean to call you in to cry on you like this. Im so sorry. I'm so confused. I just don't know who to talk to and, I , well, I saw you and I just-"

Chat rubbed her back "its ok, just tell me, whats wrong?"

"Well, I'm... well, I'm part of this club you see and in this club there is a guy who really likes me but its an internet club so he doesn't really know what I look like only by my profile. You see? Well this guy has like me for ages but I liked someone in my class at school but this internet guy was around all the time and I got to know him really well and I fell for him. I fell hard. But now my friend Alya is asking me questions about my friend from class and she sort of told me that he might have a crush on me and now im so confused. I really like them both but they both know two completely different sides of me and its just gone all really very wrong."

She tucked her feet under herself and buried her head in chats chest. She had spent hours trying to think up of a way to tell her parents why she was so sad and the clear air on the roof had helped clear her head for the idea and then shed seen Chat.

Chat held her closer. He was pretty sure the internet club was a cover up. She could hardly come out and tell him she was ladybug and had fallen for him. It was however very gratifying to know that she had fallen for both sides of him just as much. Although, he already knew that.

"Well, it seems like we have ourselves a very similar situation." she stopped sobbing to listen but kept her head buried.

"As you know I am madly and deeply in love with my lady. Alas, I don't really know her all too well and sometimes she can be distant. I knew there was someone else she liked but I always had faith that she would see that we are destined." He sighed "But then I met someone."

Marinettes head snapped up and looked at him a mix of horror and shock and he just smiled at her. "Someone very close to me" he looked at her pointedly and she blushed a little.

"and now I find myself more and more attracted to this person. I realised-" he was treading on dangerous ground "i realised that her and my lady have a lot in common. Brave and smart and selfless and, well, creative. The more I saw what they had in common the more I realised, not only do I seem to have a type" he rolled his eyes "but that its ok to love more than one person."

He steadied his breath. "This- internet guy, - have you told him how you feel? Have you made a committed relationship with him? Met him without the protection of the screen? I think your missing only one key ingredient in all of this fiasco."

Marinette looked at him puzzled. 'Seriously, he thinks one thing will sort my troubles?'

"Communication." He smiled at her "meet him outside the computer screen. Behind the mask as it were" he smiled nervously not wanting to give himself away "you know. Maybe you will be surprised and find out his profile picture is really not a good likeness of him or that he has really really bad hair" he flipped his own hair which made her laugh.

"How much do you know about this online guy? I mean-" He could see Tikki behind Marinette with a face that could kill. She was waving her little arms across her self and outwards to signal him to stop.

He didn't stop.

"What it this internet guy and the guy from your class are actually one in the same?"

Marinette bit her lip. It was never worth toying with the idea that Adrien and Chat could be the same person. She wasted about 6 months of her life day dreaming about that reality only to realise she was setting herself up for absolute misery if it wasn't him. She definitely couldnt entertain that idea now. Although Chat was right. They really did need to reveal to each other and soon.

"Thanks Chat. I think your right. Not about the internet guy and being the same guy from my class but that I really do need to meet this guy, face to face."

Chats heart was beating a thousand miles a minute.

She shooed chat off with a pastry bag of goodies. Just as he was about to leave he turned and looked at her seriously.

"This internet guy... he isnt really an internet guy right?"

Chat was adorable when he looked nervous. She couldnt tell him outright. She just smiled and chucked a cushion at him. "Of course it is, what else would it be, now get out you stray"

He stuck a croissant in his mouth and smiled widely as he jumped out of the room and off to his own house.


	11. 11 - Eiffel Tower

**A/N: ok so my creativity skills are majorly lacking right here, I want to make this fun and interesting but every chapter just ends up fluffy nonsense really. Although I have some great ideas on stories to work on after I finish the ones i am working on (oh no, too many ideas and not enough time!) -bug-out-**

Although shocking, sometimes it was a very good thing that Alya was Marinettes best friend. Sometimes when she went on her lady-blog rants she let Marinette know about rookie mistakes she might be making.

"Every Tuesday at 9pm at the Eiffel Tower" Alya continued to talk about her latest scoop that had been passed to her by keen citizens.

Marinette realised that this was not good. If they're movements could be read then surely Hawk-moth could decide to hunt down their miraculous this way. Today was a Tuesday. It had been a couple of weeks since she had seen Chat properly. He seemed intent on avoiding her. But tonight was the monthly meet up and she would make sure certain things got brought up.

Marinette suggested to Alya that routine meet ups were dangerous and that maybe if anyone saw ladybug they should say something. Alya looked thoughtful and smiled knowingly at Marinette.

"Ill make sure she know" and she winked at Marinette who (for the umpteenth time in her life) faked a gasp.

"Alya, you know ladybug? I mean like you know how to contact her and everything?"

Alya didn't respond to the question but smiled all knowingly.

Adrien leaned back in his chair mentally shaking his head. When he found out about Alya and Reena he had presumed that she would know that Marinette was Ladybug. Marinette certainly knew that Alya was Reena, she was the one who chose her after all. Just like her chose Chloe as Queen Bee, and none of them knew who he was.

He had been careful to avoid Marinette as Chat Noir, well actually Ladybug as well. He was determined to make sure their civilian forms were in top shape before everything hit off. That way if she was angry she hopefully wouldn't be angry for long.

He knew that it was unavoidable to see her tonight. He had a message to meet her at the Eiffel tower prior to the meeting. This was unusual but he gathered it was probably about the meet ups Alya had pointed out. They had gone back to their normal patrols and used the headquarters less then they did at first.

With people knowing the public address of headquarters it was good for them to be seen out and about so hawk-moth didn't target the headquarters (again) knowing they would be there. Chat thought about getting a much more low key headquarters just as a meeting spot. Somewhere totally out of the way so people wouldn't see them coming and going regularly. Then the public one would be like a red herring.

He landed skilfully behind his lady who was already there waiting for him.

"Chat. I know- I know things have been, different between us lately and I know your probably – well – confused and maybe mad at me for the cat nip thing and then kissing you – but- I – I want to – I think it might be time that we show each other who we are."

"You want us to – reveal – our civilian identities"

Marinette gulped and nodded. "But- not yet, im not sure im ready quite yet. Tikki said I need to be ready and sure I'm ready and so. Well. I just wanted to tell you."

Chat nodded and hugged her from behind causing her to blush.

"I love you bugaboo. Always have and always will." He kissed her on the cheek and left her with a smile.

Back at headquarters the meeting was in full flow. Reena and Queen Bee had already had 2 arguments. Reena had mentioned about making their patrols more erratic which led onto Reenas next discussion (The meetings were usually led by Reena and no one dared argue with that but all decisions were voted by majority.

"Ok guys, so, look at this." She opened a secret compartment on her flute which showed the phone they all had. "I made this app."

QB- "You are such a nerd"

LB- "Shush and let her talk"

QB- "sorry, I didn't mean to bug you, hahaha a bug pun, im so funny"

"Anyway-" Reena continued "Its just a basic encrypted messenger app but its ones that are synced only to the people with this password." She passed out some little bits of paper with a code on them.

"Basically it means that we can be in communication on our civilian phones if ever we need each other and we are not transformed or we cant transform or whatever."

"So, I ccan message Ladybug every day when I wake up!?" Queen Bee buzzed happily.

"That depends – what time do you wake up?" Ladybug dead-paned the bee

"Oh I have a strict regime and im awake at 6am sharp every morning except Saturdays when I have a lay-in and sleep till 6:15am"

Ladybug turned to Reena "Can we block people?" To which Reena laughed.

"No sorry but you can turn off notifications"

"oh thank the gods!" Ladybug sighed. "I am not a morning person, sorry bee" she looked actually quite sorrowful at Queen Bee who took it in her stride and knew not to take it personally.

After arriving home Marinette downloaded the app and there was already 3 messages wating for her. The 1st one from Alya explaining how it all worked. The second from Queen bee who was 'super excited' and finally from Chat.

'Hey bugaboo 3'

She smiled. This would be a great way to get to know Chat out of the mask before the big reveal. She messaged back biting her bottom lip and watching Tikki carefully eat her cookie.

'Hey kitty, so, this is cool and new. Just don't go messaging me anytime before 10am or I will murder you :P'

CN: no worries, will you go all gangster on me

CN: :O you'll be bug-sy malone

CN:NO WAIT! Bug-sy Ma-lady XD

LB: Great a new way to be tortured by your lame puns

CN: meouch my lady! You know you love my puns really ;)

LB: How effected will your ego be dependent on my answer?

CN: majorly

LB: then no comment.

LB: hey chat, do you want to like, I dunno, it sounds stupid but maybe we can play 20 questions or something?

CN: that sounds great! Although if I stop responding its because I've fallen asleep, I've been up early and bed late for too many days running!

LB: its ok, I was going to say the same thing. One day we will have to just lock ourselves away in the apartment together and just sleep together

LB: wait, no, not like that

CN: XD XD XD

LB: ok ok, 20 questions who wants to go first?


	12. 12 - Summer Nights

**A/N: sorry/not sorry for the edge of lemon in here XD seems I shouldnt write under the influence of tipsyness XD love you all -bug-out-**

Lady bug sat out on top of Notre dame and wishing she was somewhere else. She was waiting for chat so they could 'hang out' which seemed to be them dating/not dating. She didn't know where they were any more. She had kissed him. But since then there seemed to be nothing. Well, there was obviously a spark there and she had long since come to terms with her feelings for chat but just as she started getting closer to him it seemed he would pull away and then Adrien would suddenly be all up in her face.

"I don't think I can handle this much more" Ladybug moaned to no one in particular (seen as there was no one there anyway)

"Well then my lady let me assist" Chat noir came from nowhere and hugged her from behind.

He had obviously thought her notion had been from the cold and not from the fact that she was back to square one with 2 boys in her mind and heart. She had even taking to stuttering in front of Adrien again (less frequently) and Alya had been teasing her non-stop. It was ridiculous. She needed to get over this. Her heart belonged to Chat. He was the only one who would ever understand her like she needed.

She felt Chats natural warmth spread through her body and she sighed into it. "Don't go hibernating on me now" Chat smiled into her head as she giggled slightly.

"oh theses cold winter nights make me ache for the hot summer nights"

"Hot summer nights my lady? What are you suggesting?" she turned in his arms and slapped his shoulder playfully.

She looked into his smirking face and she wanted so much to kiss him again. She knew the heat of his lips and how it warmed her just thinking of it but she didn't want to overstep that mark again. Not after last time when he could barely look at her for weeks afterwards.

He looked at her lips longingly. He desperately wanted to taste them again and remember it but he didn't want to push it. He had decided that it would be Adrien and Marinette not Ladybug and Chat Noir. She needed to trust all of him for this to work.

They both stared at each others lips longingly. Chat made to move in and then drew back. She could see the want in his eyes and she knew he was far too much of a gentle-cat to push her into something.

She bit her lower lip trying to decide what to do and from there position she felt chats midriff harden slightly. He took a step back with his cheeks tinged pink and not because of the cold. Neither of them felt the cold at the moment.

"lady-" Chat started but Ladybug had made up her mind.

"Oh fuck it" she said which was uncharacteristic and shocked chat slightly until he felt her mouth smash into his and he pulled her closer and melted into their kiss, giving as good and he got and urging them deeper and closer together.

Chat pushed her backwards into one of the pillars as his lips made their way down her neck (or the skin that was visible above the absurdly high collar of her super suit. She picked her feet off the ground and wrapped them around his waist as he moaned for more and pushed further against her to feel more pressure on his groin.

She let out her own soft breaths and moans as he started bucking his hips in time with hers and it rubbed against her making her feel like she needed more.

Chats ring started beeping and brining them back to their senses. He put her down and she looked at the floor and his feet as the blush stayed on her cheeks and the realisation of what they had been doing kicked in.

"shit" chat closed his eyes and reprimanded himself for getting carried away.

"Bugaboo, im so sorry, I have to go. I really am sorry. I- I-" he couldn't finish the sentence and instead crashed his lips to hers once more and drawing away as his miraculous beeped frantically at him.

"urgh! Ok ok plagg. Sorry LB, Ill message you ok?" he smiled at her as she gave him a seductive smile and wave back but not daring to use her voice as she knew how funny she would sound right now.

She watched him go as the harsh cold of the winter air hit her once more and she decided to swing for home and warm up over chats messages, which were sure to be something to heat up over after tonight.

She smiled as she hit her bed and de transformed seeing chats messages ready and waiting for her.

CN: sorry bugaboo, can you believe it? My kwami actually did it on purpose because I was doing 'something gross'

LB: Tikki just said as much, she said it makes her uncomfortable too. We obviously need to find another way. Maybe without the masks...

She didn't know how he would take to it. She hoped positive as he was always the one begging them before.

CN: I would love to feel your skin against mine. I don't want to push you into something your not ready for though.

CN: I can just imagine your soft arms, and your hands wandering aimlessly over my body

Marinette smiled, 'so we are doing this again' she thought to herself and smiled as she rolled over on to her stomach to better position her self for the upcoming conversation.


	13. 13 - New Look

**A/N: sorry for the delay in this chapter. I have no excuse I got reading the amazing fics of Leisey and kind of just lost my self in the fluffiness of all of it and neglected my own forming fluff. Anyway, a day late but here we are with the next chapter (todays contribution) to follow -bug-out-**

It was the monthly meeting once again and this time the discussion seemed to have turned to hair. You would have thought tht with Chat Noir being the only guy he would be out of his depth but it turned out he probably knew more than the rest of them put together.

"Nope. Nope. Nope." Chat Noir declared, waving his hand at ladybug and cutting her off each time she tried to speak.

"bu-" "nope"

She growled in frustration and sat with her back to the group sulking as the rest of them played with their hair.

Queen Bee was literally buzzing with the way Reena Rogue had styled her hair. Wavy and loose but with a complex little plait circling her head where it ended it just seemed to fade into the hair. Chat Noir couldnt stop smirking at the sight. 'When Alya finds out she did Chloes hair, shes gonna flip... actually when Chloe finds out she LET Alya do her hair shes going to flip. That going to be fun to watch'

Marinette was still sulking in her hiding place behind the couch so whilst the girls were busy Chat crouched down to join her and saw her with her hair loose and twirling it around her finger sadly.

"Chat, why cant I have different hair? Why cant I have a new look too?" She looked at him with big sad eyes like she was 4 years old and asking her parents why they couldnt get her just one little tiny sweet.

He held her hands still sitting very close to her and cupped her cheek in his hand. "My lady, you have a signiture hair style and people all over Paris know this and love this and copy you. You are gorgeous and amazing just how you are. I know the other girls got excited by thinking of new hair styles and things and your feeling- left out?"

She nodded in response to his question. In which he just smiled and put an arm around her to hold her closer.

"Let me, let you, in on a little secret" He winked and a blush caught her cheeks and she giggled a little. "When I was young, I was homeschooled. I had no friends. Well, I had a couple of people I knew but they wouldn't come over very often. As you know by now, my father is risch, beyond rich" he emphasised as she kind of sighed and nodded for him to continue.

"Well, unfortunatly he felt it best that I only socilise with those that would benefit him or the company or social standing. It left me feeling, well, very left out. Whenever we travelled over to my friends or a party Id see all the kids playing and envy them so much. I just wanted to change so I could fit in. Be someone different. Then one day I got to go to school I made friends that were not my fathers choice" She chuckled thinking of Nino and the incident that turned him into Bubbler

"Then a little magic box turned up and gave me this" he waved his arms around the room and brought them back to flex his muscles whilst Ladybug Giggled and playfully hit his arm.

"Anyway, it took me a while to be myself around my new friends and when I finally was I realised that they love me for who I am, dork and all" He smiled

"Those two girls over there. They love you so much for who you are and how you are. And me too." He brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles "None of us would ever change a thing" He brought her face close to hers and kissed her lips.

Now it started as a soft chaste 'I really love you, your perfect' kind of peck but soon turned into something stonger and more passionate until Ladybug and Chat Noir were looking at each other. Chat was on top of his lady whos hair had been loose and surround her blushing head on the floor. Her hip continued to buck occasionally missing the pressure of what was grinding on her moment before. He could feel his bulge in his suit twitching as it too wanted more.

He was about to dive back in again when the same noise as before stopped him midway.

"Ahem" blinking a little confused Chat looked around giving Ladybug a view of the noise making thing also.

Reena Rogue looking thoroughly amused smirking and Queen Bee almost glowering.

"Oh Bee your such a spoil sport, we should have just snuck out and left them to it." Reena winked down at the pair who untangled themselves from each other both very red in the face.

"I don't think so." Queen Bee replied. "Who knows what else he would push on my precious little bug"

As soon as Chat had untangled himself Queen Bee had buzzed down to Ladybug in order to comfort her from what must have been a horrible ordeal. Reena on the other hand just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I don't think it was one sided Bee"

Queen Bee just buzzed angerily at her.

"Honest Queen Bee, I was actually, well, I -"She looked down blushing harder and lost for words to describe how and why she wished they had just done what Reena had suggested.

"Look at her!" Queen Bee buzzed angerily at the cat and fox. "Shes so distraught she is lost for words!"

"BEE!" this time Ladybug shouted. "Please" she toned down softly "Its ok. Chat and I, well, I-, we, -"

Queen Bee took the biggest intake of breath. Holding her hands to her face in shock and her buzzing went silent. "Your- You and -YOUR DATING!"

both ladybug and Chat looked at each other. It hadn't really been discussed between them exactly what they had going on here. Chat looked hopeless and helpless like anything he said wouldn't be true to queen bee anyway. (Despite that if she knew what he knew the opposite would be true, the irony would be hilarious if not for the fear of being stung by the bee wasn't so prominent)

"Yes. We are." Ladybug decided definitivly and saw Chats melting expression to confirm he was on board with this agreement.

"oh- well- ummmm- in that case-" Queen bee stammered her words out with her face going red and buzzed up and off out the skylight and presumably back to her civillian home.

Ladybug watched her saddened by her and her reaction. "Dont worry" Reena said to them before jumping in the same direction "Ive got this. You two... stay safe" she winked as she jumped up throught the skylight.

"AL~YA!" They both cried in unison and turning deep shades of red.

"Wait... How do you know its Alya, and, how do you know Alya?" Ladybug turned to Chat Noir an expression of shock and almost anger in her face.

'Great this is now going to be a loooong night for all the NOT right reasons' Chat sighed and put his head in his hands.


	14. 14 - Yo Yo

**A/N: Tiddly chapter for today but as a warning i got my writers pen mixed in with my fluff and its tainted it all a bit dark. Im hoping it will wash out and still be nice and fluffy but I never know where these prompts and these dorks seem to want to take me -bug-out-**

"Im waiting." Ladybug stood up and looking down at him.

He made his own way to his feet and gestured the couch they had been behind.

"Well... I" Ladybug held her hand up to stop him

"Just, start from the beginning, how do you know Alya?"

"Shes the author of the Ladyblog" It wasn't a Lie but not a direct truth either.

"ok" she seemed to be suspicious but she accepted it "so how do you know she is reena rogue?"

Chat had an answer for this but his mouth seemed to engage first.

"Well, its a good thing I did know or you called her name would have told me anyway"

Ladybug turned a bright shade of red.

"I don't get it. Your the one with all the 'lets keep this a secret' and 'im not ready' stuff but your quite happy to let some one elses secret out the bag."

Ladybug looked shocked and guilty but it seemed Chats mouth wouldn't listen to his brain screaming for him to stop.

"Alyas your best friend and your always harping on about Chloe and Lila and how you hate Liars and yet Alya has no idea that your ladybug. You sit right beside her and Lie everyday. You lie to me about your feelings to me and you lie everyone. Is there anything thats honest about you?"

Ladybug sat in shock looking at her hands in her lap with tears pouring into them.

Chats anger seemed to be building. "Your the one who makes the rules but you don't have to stick to them. We all follow you our leader and yet you don't trust us to keep your secret. Weve kept our own secrets but thats not enough. Doesnt matter that I know who Queen Bee is and Reena and ive kept my mouth shut, You still wont let me in. Goddamit Marinette! I love you! Why wont you let me in!?"

Ladybugs face looked up at him. Tears streaming and a mixture of shock and anger lit her face, rapidly being changed to more and more anger.

She opened her mouth to speak and Chat looked round at her from his paceing the floor as he had been. He saw her face and his brain engaged and he realised everything he had just ranted at her.

"buga-"

"dont" she wispered and he sat down next to her and took her hands in his. She abrupty pushed them off.

"dont you dare"her eyes still dripping with tears caught his and he looked away, just in case looks could kill, he only had nine lives.

She stood up and walked to the skylight. Swinging her yo yo and zipping away.

'shit'

He scrambled out the skylight after her not bothering to shut it behind him. He didn't want to loose sight of his lady.

Ladybug knew he would follow, she didn't care. He could follow her in circles all night until she had cooled her head and processed all of this information. Her eyes were still crying and blurred her vision and creating a sting on her cheeks as the warmth from the tears hit her freeznig cold cheeks.

She aimed for well known landmarks focusing on her thoughts and nothing else around her, the sounds and little sights often a big blur of nothingness and only her focal points and thoughts remained.

She swung around the Eiffel Tower and as she rounded the corner ready to take the next swing out the string on her yoyo snapped.

She had no time to be shocked as she started to fall the entire length of the tower. Her mind went blank as she felt the rushing air all around her falling body. Images flashed through her mind and her single thought carried out as she felt her transformation leave her and her body hit.

"Im sorry Chat, I love you too"


	15. 15 - Baton

**A/N: OOPS! just realised I got the prompts the wrong way round on this and the last chapter XD oh well, aslong as they are both there right? and this way worked better for me (or for the story it seems) and this story is going NOTHING like I originally planned. Im kind of glad though as this seems so much better then what I had -bug-out-**

Chat Noir raced after his lady, why was she so much quicker than him? He had lost sight of her but decided the best way to find her was to go on her patrol route. It was routine and automatic and he knew she would need to clear her head. And when she had finished he would be there to apologise profusely and do anything he could to make up for his stupid ranting and rambling. He didn't even know he had been feeling this way. 'This is all Tikkis fault, I should have just told her who I was then none of this would have happened'

He saw her in the distance nearly at the tower and expressed his baton to take him higher, further and faster. He had nearly caught up with her when he heard a massive snapping sound from beside his ear. He saw her yo yo string slacken. He saw her hovering in the air for what seemed like a minute but was in reality milliseconds before gravity took over momentum and she plummeted towards the concrete beneath them.

Physics. This was Physics. Thank god he was good at physics. He aimed his baton right he descended it more rapidly by weight advantage and streamlining. He matched her speed and held his arms out balancing with only his feet. He saw her transformation fading. It was now or never if he wanted to save her and preserve her identity.

He grabbed her and slowed his speed down. Tikki fell on to her lap both of the girls unconscious. Chat rearranged himself so he was holding her in just one arm and Tikki was safe inside his pocket. He made his way carefully and quickly back to headquarters and placed her on the couch. She seemed unharmed and her breathing was ok. He presumed she must just be unconscious from the shock.

Tikki came to first. Chat Noir was prepared with cookies. The little kwami shook her head. "I need Plagg" she rasped. Not at all like the dainty and high pitched voice from before.

Chat didn't argue, he let his transformation go and Plagg flew to Tikki with his arms outstretched. He met her in a gentle hug and started purring as she scratched behind his ears.

Plagg looked at Adrien with a look of sadness. "Im sorry tik. I'm not good with the serious stuff, I figured your words were enough. I should have pressed it into him more. Is she ok?"

Tikki shook her head and looked up at Adrien. "No, shes not."

"Bu-but -but I caught her, Shes – but – no-what-how?"

"Adrien, I need some time with Plagg to regain our balance. You and Marinette cannot be ladybug and Chat Noir right now. The balance has been thrown and until we can all sort it out it would not be wise to transform." Adrien nodded dumbly in response.

He held Marinettes hand in his own and his lips pressed hard against her hand. "Tikki, is she going to be ok?"

Thick tears fell from his eyes as he saw all the people he loved leaving his life.

"I don't know. Until she wakes up, we wont know for sure." Tikki put a comforting paw on his cheek.

"Im sorry tikki, Marinette, Plagg. This is all my fault. I didn't listen to you. I should have listened I shouldn't have played this stupid game and just let her come to terms with everything on her own."

"Please Chat, please don't blame yourself. You were wonderful out there! Right Plagg? I mean it couldn't have been easy to catch us as we fell"

Plagg nodded still keeping one paw on Tikki. "Its true Kid. I don't know what that fizz-x stuff you were thinking was all about but it worked. This isnt the first time this has happened." Plagg looked sadly at Tikki.

"Some don't follow" Plagg looked down almost like it was his fault they didn't follow their ladys

"And some don't make the catch in time" She looked sadly at plagg and resumed petting his head.

"and some... silent tears fell down his cheeks "some just die on impact with our arms"

Tikki soothed Plagg reassuring him that it hadn't happened this time. Whilst Plagg took a second to compose himself Tikki spoke softly to Adrien "You see, you did really well. Its not always a reveal argument that can cause this. Sometimes its a lovers quarrel, jealousy, once it was a fight for leadership." Tikki shuddered and Adrien gathered that might have been the one that didn't follow his lady.

"Either way, there comes a point in the miraculous relationship of Ladybug and the black cats where things get heated – in the anger sense – some are siblings so" She looked away shifty at Plagg who also looked away almost like there was something neither wanted to admit to. Adrien wasn't going to push, he didn't think he would want to know the details if siblings took the miraculous but didn't know the identity of the other.

"During that time, the balance becomes skewed." Adrien was glad to hear the normality of her voice coming back and hoped that was a good sign. "sometimes the ladybugs become pregnant" she looked over nervously at Marinette.

"Dont worry, we havent done anything I swear" Adrien cut in at her look.

Tikki hummed still looking unsure at her chosen. "Well, we wont know for certain for a while on that one"

Adrien looked shocked. There was no way, nothing had happened, he was sure Marinette wouldn't dream of cheating on him. The very idea- he swallowed hard pushing the thoughts away "Are you saying -"

Tikki sighed "You two were closest when the balance shifted. If she had a surge of creation and she was close to you then. Well. She might have created something out of her love for you."

Adrien blushed and just sat there open mouthed.

Tikki continued "sometimes the cats cannot control the destruction" another pained look from Plagg "and sometimes the powers get switched all together (not as funny as youd think)" she added

"and sometimes" Adrien added hopefuly "the string just breaks?"

Tikki nodded a small nod and Adrien felt that wasn't the whole truth but he decided not to press it.

"The yoyo has an indefinite string, part of the creative powers so when the balance changes that is usually the first thing to go"

Plagg nodded at Tikki and put a small paw on adriens cheek "look kid, I don't want to leave you like this but, Well me and Tik have to restore our balance and we usually like some... privacy"

Adrien nodded not entirely sure he wanted to ask and just said "its ok ill stay here with Marinette, Ill call if she starts stirring"

Tikki and Plagg phased through the wall towards the back of the apartment leaving Adrien alone with Marinette who seemed to just be sleeping peacefully. He squeezed her hand as he allowed more silent tears to fall.


	16. 16 - Rose

**A/N: So I hope your enjoying this Thnak you for all the follows and reviews. This is taking up most of my writing time at the moment so i apologise to those waiting for an update on the yin yang universe. Again just a small one today. Half way through, lets see where those dorks will take us next -bug-out-**

He watched her closely. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and hers started to increase their movement once more. Plagg and Tikki came back fully recovered moment before her eyes started showing signs of opening.

"Kid, you need to transform. Until she asks your not to tell her who you are."

Adrien would have tried to protest but given the seriousness of the situation he complied and became Chat Noir just as her eyes fluttered open.

"CHAT!" Marinette sat up a bit too quickly and Chat put an arm around her back as her gently laid her back down.

"urgh" she groaned placing her hand to her head with the biggest headache of her life. And given how hectic her life was that was saying something. "what happened?"

Tikki flew forward and sat on Marinettes lap as Chat propped her up so she could see without straining her neck.

Tikki explained everything very well. About Marinettes fever and how during that time she figured out who Chat was and revealed herself to him. She explained about the imbalance but how she mustn't let that effect her decision to know who Chat Noir is and that he must stop encouraging any way of finding out without her consent. She explained why the yo yo snapped and bit about the imbalances they had experienced before.

Chat side-eyed Tikki who gave him a sturdy look of 'you tell her ill kill you or worse' as she withheld the information on the fact that Marinette could technically be pregnant.

Needless to say, given the circumstances, Marinette had a lot to process and was very tired.

She yawned and stretched a bit before falling back a bit dizzy "Id stay here but I have school tomorrow, its our last day before break so I don't want to miss it. I'm sure ill be fine by the morning."

"Dont worry bugaboo, Ill take you home" Tikki had advised until things were a bit calmer that Marinette stay away from ladybug unless needed to purify an Akuma. The others could handle the rest.

She smiled gently. "I suppose its ok that you know where I live now" she sighed as her head throbbed once again reminding her of the events of the evening.

How had things gone from making out and wanting to be alone with Chat to arguing and almost dying and now this. Chat seemed more keen then ever to make her comfortable and help her. I mean, it was in his nature to be that way but it was a little overboard tonight and Marinette couldnt help but feel there was more to his answer when he wouldn't look at her.

"You- you could have died." His eyes returned to hers "I don't know how I could go on without you. I love you Marinette."

Marinettes heart fluttered and she wasn't sure if her light-headedness was to do with Chat saying her civilian name along with his declaration of love or the after effects from the evening.

"I- I love you too Chat" Marinette put her hand to chats cheek where a tear fell silently down. "Im sorry im not ready to know who you are. I- I'm just so confused and, well maybe a good nights rest will help. I know I really do want to know who you are, I cant explain it"

She looked at him with sad eyes and Chat knew she was really sorry. "Dont be sorry princess. None of this is your fault. Don't worry, I may be a curious cat but I can be patient. For now, lets get you home" with that he swept her off her feet and took her back to the bakery roof where he gently put her into her bed and lay with her for the few minutes it took her to go to sleep.

"Dont go chat" he smiled as he drew her closer

"I have to go soon princess. I don't want to leave you but I really cant stay without getting into a lot of trouble at home." She gripped him tighter and smiled

"What if I wont let you go?" He could tell from the playful tone that she was just teasing and that she knew he had to go.

"Ill tell you what. Ill stay until your asleep."

"Then ill have to stay awake" she grinned into his chest

Chat chuckled when a few minutes later he heard the tell tale signs of heavy breathing that she had gone into a deep sleep.

She awoke in the morning missing his warmth but smiled as her eyes found a single red rose on her pillow.

"Silly Cat" she murmured as she sat up and stretched noticing that she had actually managed to wake up before her alarm.


	17. 17 - Roof-Top Date

**A/N: sorry about the lateness, been working on an animatic which ive really nearly done. I also have the rest of the story kind of plotted out now which is good and it should mean I can work with the prompts to make this story fit together without to much filler fluff. anyway, 2 chapters in one day. cant complain right ;) -bug-out-**

Despite having woke up before her alarm Marinette had got caught up in one of her projects and before she realised it she was going to be late for school if she didn't run. Running full pelt into the classroom just as the bell rang Marinette could feel the breath catching in her lungs.

"Girl that must be some kind of record?" Alya smiled as Marinette sat down next to her "Was you up all night thinking about a certain blonde again?" She raised an eyebrow but Marinette just rolled her eyes in return.

"I actually woke up early but I got caught up in my new years outfit" as she smiled back she practically sparkled which knocked the wind out of Adrien who had turned around eager to be involved in the conversation.

"You'd look good in a bin bag!" Alya replied eyeing her friend up and down "isnt that right Adrien" she stated pointedly giving him one of her all knowing stares.

"Well- er – yeah but-" struggling for words just by seeing her face lit up as it was he mentally berated himself 'come on where's that chat noir swagger, crap, no, no chat noir, ok Adrien, you have flair, we can do this.' he mentally high fived himself.

"Marinette would look good in nothing"

'Crap'

"I mean, anything, but-erm-" crap crap crap "shes an amazing designer and he outfits are always amazing so she will look good for sure, I cant wait to see you in it, are you going to the party?"

Alya shook her head smiling knowingly whilst Marinette looked at him concerned a bit for her friend.

"Yeah, yeah I am, erm- Adrien- are you feeling ok this morning?"

Adrien blushed a bit but managed to cover it up with a cough "Yeah, I don't know, maybe I'm coming down with something. I usually bounce back pretty quick though. What about you?" he leaned in so no one else could hear "you feeling ok this morning? Nothing unusual? No sickness?"

Marinette looked at him blankly like there was something she was meant to know but didn't. "Erm- no – Adrien, are you sure your ok to be in school, your acting really strange?"

"no- no im fine really" Adrien said waving his hands frantically and speaking a little too loud. "This is the last day before break anyway so it will be fine"

Marinette nodded but gave him a look that meant she wasn't 100% happy with his answer and decided to keep an eye on him.

Adrien turned to face the front as the teacher came in apologising for her own lateness as she was held up in a meeting. He released a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. She hadn't been sick or fainted. They were the signs of pregnancy right? So if none of those were happening then she cant be pregnant.

Adrien tapped his pen against his chin. He was meant to be taking notes but his brain and taken him on a wander over how he really felt.

'would I really be upset if Marinette was pregnant? I mean it would be my child?'

'but thats not the way I want it to happen'

'well obviously not, you wanted to pin her up against-'

'no brain, not now, im in class, shit my notes'

he scribbled down a few notes before his brain took him off again

'I think id be really happy to have a baby with Marinette'

'but your so young, and she has plans'

'she wouldn't have to give up her plans, I could be a stay at home dad, I have no plans really'

'thats a point though, what would father say?'

'now that is a fair point, but I don't really care. I have enough money of my own that if he kicked me out we would still be sorted for life'

'he wouldn't kick you out, your his brand image'

'and his only son'

'yeah thanks for adding that one in'

'but shes not sick so shes not pregnant so why are we worrying about this?'

'I dunno, maybe encase the sickness part just hasnt kicked in yet'

"WHAT!?"

The class turned to look at Adrien who had stood up out his chair and shouted the last thought in his head.

"Erm- sorry miss im not feeling myself, can I be excused?"

The teacher nodded but added "Marinette accompany Mr. Agreste to the nurses office please"

Adrien would usually refuse the help but he knew this teacher was a stickler for this kind of thing, plus it gave him chance to probe Marinette more about how she was feeling.

As it turns out Adrien didn't have chance to talk to Marinette as the bell rang for break and he excused himself to go home early so he wouldn't make a fool out of himself again.

'at least you wont have to see her as Adrien now until New Years'

'yeah where she will look absolutely stunning'

'and you will want to -'

'seriously brain, not now'

'but you'll be able to dance with her, that will be nice'

'yeah and Alya would love that- OH CRAP- Alya! If we don't make a move by new year shes going to'

Adrien face palmed and continued his search about pregnancy symptoms to quiz Marinette on later when he saw her at her house.

Marinette heard the tell tale thumps of a cat-boy landing on her roof. When the tap tap tap didn't come she curiously put down her sewing and poked her head onto the rooftop where Chat was busy arranging out a picnic.

"Erm- Chat?"

he looked up at her practically glowing so much it made her giggle.

"Chat, a roof top date is really romantic-"

"I know right!" he beamed

"Yeah, but chat, its the middle of winter and its below freezing. Bring it inside"

his face dropped as he realised that this was probably a bad idea. But no need to spoil the fun. He scooped everything up and found a space to lay the blanket on the floor and set up inside.

"Now we are warm, we have food, plus we can watch a film too if you want?" Marinette smiled at Chat and it wasn't long before she was asleep on his shoulder.


	18. 18 - Kiss

**A/N: Just a tiddler today. I could have gone to length describing every part of the scene and the emotions and the various people and who was there and why and who was not there and why but ill be honest im tired and we all just want the juicy bits right? love you all! You have all been fantastic at following and leaving feedback and it really touches my heart (especially when people end up following me as an author!) Ive had a couple of people come read this and my yin yang universe stories via recommendation and it blows me away that people like my stories that much and encourages me to continue writing them (which is good because I have the yin yang sequel ongoing plus half another multichap fic typed up already and a whole bunch of ideas to get going with. If only I had as much time as my brain thinks I do) -bug-out-**

It had been 2 weeks since Adrien had seen Marinette, well as Adrien anyway. There were no signs of an impending pregnancy and Adrien still didn't know if he was happy or disappointed by that. If he was honest he was actually a little disappointed.

There hadn't been an Akuma which was a stroke of luck that he wasn't used to. He fiddled with his tie nervously as he waited at the entrance to the new years party, knowing he was going to see the love of his life any minute.

She was glowing. Adrien was sure of it. Radiating.

'Wasn't that a sign of pregnancy?'

'im probably just seeing things because I want them to be there. Shes always glowing'

'not like this though'

'probably the dress, she looks amazing'

'you should tell her that'

'I will thank you'

'you should also tell her it would look better on your bedroom floor'

'yeah you should, it really woul-'

'NOT NOW BRAIN'

Marinette was right in front of him by this point and he realised how beautiful she was in the light coming from inside.

'we are screwed'

'yep'

Adrien followed Marinette around almost like a shadow. He needed to make it obvious to Alya that he had made a move so she wouldn't go blabbing to Marinette about his feelings and potentially give away his secret that she didn't seem to want to know yet.

They hadn't been as intimate as before. More cuddly which was awesome but Adrien was beginning to wonder if Marinette really did still like Chat in that way. He would have to initiate some dirty texting later and see.

Midnight drew near and as the countdown began Alya all but pushed Adrien at Marinette and as the clock hit midnight every one cheered the new year in and kissed one another.

"I dont know what came over me Plagg" Adrien was freaking out at home. It was 2 am and he looked a dishevelled state of his former self from the party. His hair stood at angles where he kept pulling at it in his stress.

He wanted to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he relived that moment which cause him to groan miserably but feel a swell of happiness at the same time.

Marinette was in the same boat. "Tikki! What do I do! I mean, it was nice, it was really nice, everything I dreamed it would be. He obviously likes me but I cant be with him, I cant lead him on like that. I'm with Chat! How could I do that to Chat. Tikki?"

Tikki pondered on her chosens thoughts and actions of the night.

The clock had changed to midnight and everyone around her was cheering (maybe slightly tipsy from the spiked punch) and then she saw Rose and Juleka in a passionate kiss. She pointed it out to Adrien who she had known was invested in that relationship for a while (being that they were in a band together)

Adrien smiled and smiled at Marinette and he leaned in close. Cupped her face in his hand and kissed her.

She seemed a little shocked at first but Adrien took advantage that he knew where her 'spots' were. He brushed the backs of his fingers down her neck and she melted into him.

Maybe it was the drink or the atmosphere or both but Adrien and Marinette held one another and kissed each other passionately and desperately until Alyas whooping brought them to their senses.

Amongst the hustle and bustle of everyone leaving Adrien had been dragged away from Marinette and hadn't been able to apologise. By time he thought about it, he figured it would be too late to send her a text as it might wake her up. She was thinking the same thing as him. But then -

"what would I even say!?" they said to their kwamis


	19. 19 - Trust

**A/N: The chapter you've been waiting for. enjoy -bug-out-**

Adrien reached for his phone. It was 8am and although he had finally managed to get a couple of hours sleep he knew he had to message Marinette. He didn't know what to say. Marinette it seemed had beaten him to it. He had a message to Adrien and one on their miraculous messenger (as Alya had called it)

'Adrien, I don't really know what to say. What happened last night. It was so special and amazing and ive waited and wanted something to happen between us for so long now. But... theres someone else in my life. I'm confused and I think I need to talk to both of you. You don't need to message me back at all or ever again and if last night was just a mistake then thats fine. We can just pretend it didn't happen. Ill be in touch soon, I just have something I need to sort out first. - Marinette.'

'Chat, Please come over as soon as you can. I have nothing on so ill be at home all day. Just send me a message when you can get over. I love you-maribug'

He sent a message back from chat to marinette which he hoped was coherent enough in his sleep deprived state.

'sleep I didn't really well last night, be over soon?'

"Plagg" he called sleepily. He heard a grunt near the computer and presumed it must be plagg so stumbled in that general direction. "cheese" Adrien mumbled putting a slice of camebert on the desk for him and stumbling over to shower and change before going to see Marinette.

On coming out the shower he saw the notification on his screen to say that she was ready when he was. It was then he was slightly more awake that he noticed his previous message and groaned slightly and the bad wording.

"Plagg-"

"Kid wait a sec, it probably isnt wise when you so tired"

Plaggs warnings went unheard as the transformation completed and Adrien jumped out the window towards Marinettes house.

Adrien opened his eyes. The sky above him was cold and grey but underneath him was warm and comfortable. He could tell from his sense of sight that he was transformed still. He blinked in his surroundings noticing how the outside he could see was through a skylight and he turned to look around the room.

His eyes met a familiar surrounding of Marinettes room and he realised the comfyness underneath him was Marinettes bed and the warmth beside him was Marinette. He tried to sit up still confused as to how he got here and what happened. His head span painfully and his groan of pain roused Marinette from her sleep.

"Oh thank god!" she stroked his face as she lay him back down and ordered him not to move. She brought him something to drink and eat as he tried in vain to remember what happened.

"Princess, how did I get here. The last thing I remember is leaving my house?"

Marinette smiled sadly "that happened about 6 hours ago Chat."

"6 HOURS!"

She nodded "I don't know exactly but Tikki said its probably you were so tired and you perhaps needed more energy for the transformation. I -"

she didn't know how to phrase the next bit but she figured she was this far so she might as well keep telling the story.

"I heard a bang on my roof and found you collapsed up there. I'm not sure if you missed you footing or what but not long after I got you in here you de-transformed, I didn't look" she added quickly

"Princess I don't mind if you find out who I am, you know that."

She nodded and bit her lip. "We recharged Plagg with some cheese bread and he managed to force a transformation so I could go see to your wound"

Although Chat was unaware where the wound might be he instinctively held his hand to his head and yep, there it was. He cringed as his fingers touched it.

"Ive left it open to the air for now but you will need something on it and a good excuse to why you have such a nasty bump before you go."

He finished his water and smiled at her "Thank you princess"

"Chat im-" she looked down at the empty glass in her hands and saw the drops of water fall on it and splatter as her tears unwillingly fell from her eyes

"Princess-"

"NO- no, please, don't call me that." she started sobbing "I, something, I thought, I didn't mean, I"

Chat smiled "deep breath and start from the beginning"

"Chat, I kissed someone last night. It was my old crush Adrien. Alya told me that she thought he was into me and I should make a move but I didn't because I have you and I want to be with you and then someone spiked the punch and Alya pushed me into him at midnight and everyone was kissing and I meant to give him a friendly kiss on the cheek but it turned into more and -" She became incomprehensible through the sobs and Chat held her tight to his chest.

This was the exact confusion he wanted to avoid. This would be so much easier if she would let him show her.

"Please princess, its ok, im here. Its ok. Honestly its ok... unless he was a bad kisser?" he smiled trying to joke and cheer her up and she giggled despite her sobs.

"Im not going to kiss and tell kitty" she quipped wiping her tears on the back of her hand. Just his mere presence comforted and calmed her.

"I am really sorry chat. I thought, I thought I was over him- and then last night- I -"

Chat cupped his hand to her cheek and led her eyes to look into his. "Its ok. Honestly, its ok."

He kissed a tear that slid down her cheek and then kissed her lips where she could still taste the saltiness of the tear.

The kiss started soft and chaste and soon grew into something more as both seemed desperate to console and forget their problems in each other.

"No, wait, chat, I-" she broke off to moan as he bit her neck gently.

"This isnt why I called you" He slowed down just placing small pecks on her neck and then leaned back to listen.

"I needed to tell you. Despite everything I feel. I love you and-" she curled into herself "I want to know who you are"

Chat beamed and grabbed her towards him "You do? I mean you really do? Right now?"

Marinette smiled and nodded not trusting her words.

"I trust you Chat and I want to know. I want us to be official outside the suits and then I can tell Adrien... well-"

Chat held a hand up to stop her trail of thought. She bit chewed her bottom lip nervously as he smiled at her and she nodded to indicate she was ready.

A green light flooded the room and as Marinette realised who was under the mask she rolled her eyes and groaned aloud. Tikki and Plagg giggled and found a secluded spot themselves to allow the partners to talk, and other stuff.


	20. 20 - Protector

**A/N: So sorry, I managed to fall a day behind plus I have relatives over the next week so I might fall further behind but I will update as and when I can and I promise all prompts will have a chapter (even if its only 300 words of pure fluff) -bug-out-**

When school started up again there was a lot of commotion about Adrien and his girlfriend Marinette.

Marinette who wasn't used to the attention in her civilian life seemed to handle it pretty well. Her class mates snickered as they came back together late from lunch looking rather dishevelled. There small smiles and sheepish waves and explanations did no use to deter the class from thinking they had spent the entire lunch making out. Unfortunately they had just dealt with a rather nasty Akuma across town and there transformations had let go on the way back to school so their appearance was because of that. Not that they could use that as an explanation so as less and less people believed their wild idea of an excuse they decided to just drop it and allow them to think what they would. After all an excuse is an excuse right?

Adrien saw it coming. After the Akuma attack he knew that four of them were beginning to feel stretched and then as he was getting into his car to go home he saw Nino helping an old man who had fallen over up and asking if he was alright.

Adrien smiled and caught a wink from Master Fu as he finished getting in the car. He whipped out his phone and shot a message to Marinette.

A:'guess what ive just seen?'

M: if its another meme about cats then please keep it to yourself :P

A: no its not... but should I tell you, I wonder... maybe I should keep it a secret and surprise for tonight?

M:tonight?

As Marinette responded a message came through on miraculous messenger. The group message with all of them in it.

CN: hey I'm calling a meeting tonight if your all free? I have a feeling we should be at headquarters later.

RR:sure thing

LB: yep im in

QB: only so you don't do any funny stuff again with Ladybug

RR: Don't worry queenie I think they have an outlet besides headquarters and meetings now

LB: REENA!

CN:yeah we do ;) :P

LB: Chat!

QB: …

the conversation ended when Adrien sent them the time to meet up and noticed a message from marinette.

M:Ok, im curious, so this is a miraculous surprise? Its not another big thing like headquarters is it? I don't think I can handle something like that

A:Ah well, I could tell you before the meeting but... whats it worth? :P ;)

M: I guess I can just wait for the meeting then ;P

A: T.T

M: but if you wanted to pop by before the meeting then I may have something for your troubles.

A: be there in 10

M: XD

it was 10 pm and Queen Bee was the last to arrive at headquarters.

"Come on chat what is it" Reena demanded having got no straight answers from him all evening.

Chat had preprepared. He had given it a couple of hours and called nino asking if he wanted to meet up. Nino had been really nervous (by this time he was wearing a rather familiar bracelet) Adrien hadn't said anything but managed to slip him a meeting time and place from Chat Noir and then as Nino came back from the bathroom he said Chat Noir had stopped by.

"Come on then. Follow me" Chat jumped outside followed by the three girls just as curious as one another.

With the balance finally restored Marinette was happy to be flying through Paris with her yo-yo in hand once more without the worry of an incoming attack. The rush of cold air on her face made he feel slightly dizzy and she held onto Chat to steady herself when they landed.

"LB, are you ok?" He whispered quietly to her.

"Im fine" she smiled "Just a little light headed, I guess im a little out of shape given the imbalanced thing"

She didn't see Chats concerned frown appear.

"Come on then Chat Noir where is this surprise?" Reena placed her hand on her hip looking at chat expectantly as they were perched on one of the hidden high up beams of the Eiffel tower.

"I guess that would be me"

A tan skinned man with short dark hair and wearing a suit that resembled the ninja turtles came into the moonlit view.

The girls gaped at him and Chat bowed "Here I present the newest member of our miraculous team-" He paused to allow Nino to give his super hero name

"Oh right- yeah- hey dudes, erm, well, I just found out about this today"

"its cool" Reena soothed and placed her hands on his shoulders "we've all been through that experience." She smiled and he found it comforting in some way. She also found his presence comforting. Maybe it was just having a new member of the team.

"Let start simple, whats your name?" She smiled

"Oh right, yeah I'm Nino Lahiffe"

The rest of the group pretty much stood in shock and their jaws hit the floor.

"I-" Reena gulped taking a step back from her boyfriend. "I meant your super hero name" she breathed.

Nino looked around at their faces "ooooh, oh shit, dudes! I just presumed like, you all knew each others identities and stuff. Crap. Am I bad, um forget that then-"

"FORGET IT!? WE CANT JUST ERASE THAT FROM OUR MEMORIES YOU IDIOT" Reeena seemed to gain her fire back and was backing him against a pillar.

"wait" It was Ladybug who spoke up. And the whole world seemed to stand still to wait on her next statement.

"He is right. Its time. It was time a while back really. I mean. Chat and I know who each other are. I know you Reena and Chat knows you and Queen Bee... in fact Chat knows everyone, even Nino probably before Nino knew"

Chat took the opportunity to bow with a flourish.

"You can all make the decision yourself but- Tikki-Spots off"

Pink light enveloped ladybugs form and felt her energy drain as it did so. She never usually felt like that but she guessed it must have been nerves.

Everyone stood in shock (except Chat Noir of course who just grinned like an idiot)

"bu-but-but, then, you must be" Reena pointed to Chat knowing how devoted Marinette was to Adrien and the Ladybug and Chat were an item.

Chat Smiled and winked at Marinette "Plagg claws in"

"dude!" Nino held out his green encased fist for Adrien to fist bump.

Nino released his transformation and then it just left Queen Bee and Reena Rogue.

Both looked shocked and bashful.

"Trixx" Reena called her transformation off and Nino chuckled as she sheepishly stood next to him leaving Queen Bee alone in the line up.

A small tear fell down her cheek. "Im so sorry Marinette."

Marinette looked at queen bee and put her hand on her shoulder. "Hey Bee its ok, you don't have to show us if you don't want to." She wiped a tear from her cheek and Bee held her hand there as a yellow flash of light overtook her.

"Please don't hate me"

Marinettes breath caught in shock of what she had seen. Chloe, all this time. She looked at Adrien who winced a little and shrugged.

Marinette wanted to laugh or scream but instead she chose option number 3. she hugged her and Chloe gasped.

"dont worry about it" she whispered in her ear.

"All those years- all this time -"

she took a step back holding her hands on Chloes shoulders "Forget about it- no honestly. Isnt that what being a superhero is all about?" She smiled and Chloe gave her a vice like hug which Marinette thought were usually only reserved for her Adrikins.

They all talked and laughed and Chloe indicated that she should choose the next holder as it wasn't far they all had a pair except her and surprisingly the others generally agreed.

Wyazz (Ninos kwami) had explained that Nino would not only be an addition to the team but their protector and new guardian of the miraculous and as so he would be in private training with Master Fu once the school exams were done.

It was past midnight and they were all huddled in the blankets that had remained over the years before headquarters had become a thing. Marinette was the voice of reason.

"Come on guys, we have school tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep" Marinette rolled her eyes as all of the protested her need for 'beauty sleep'

"Ok" she blushed "thank you guys but seriously, im not sure if you know thia about me but I like my sleep and I have trouble getting up in the mornings as it is"

They all smiled and they all new too well about Marinettes sleep issues.

"Its true" Tikki piped in "Although it doesn't help she usually stays up until this time designing or watch- other stuff" Tikki smiled sheepishly as Marinette shot her a harsh glare. She was about to say watching Adriens perfume ad.

They all reluctantly said goodbye and Reena said she would first show Nino headquarters and get him set up for entry. Marinette had a suspicion they would probably spend the night there.


	21. 21 - Common Interests

**A/N: Hey peeps, im soooo sorry for the delay here. I had family over and then we went away and EVERYTHING got away from me. Im doing a mass update now and hopefully Ill be back on schedule for some more updates. I also apologise for the weak fillers im giving you here until I get back on-board with the main story line. I wrote these whilst being super busy and I really cannot bring myself to go over them and re-write them. -bug-out-**

It came as no surprise to the group of four that they worked perfectly as a team but it actually came of a great surprise as they met more regularly that Chloe (queen Bee) was becoming softer and softer and actually nice to work with. Her softness was beginning to pass over in her civilian life also.

The whole class held their breath in shock when Alya and Marinette invited Chloe and Sabrina to lunch with them one day. They all laughed outrageously as the class looked like they were about to die after seeing Chloe not only notice but gush over Alyas new earrings on the way out the door.

She still had her moments. She was still Chloe after all and a lot of her behaviour seemed to be hard-wired into her but she was deliberately trying to make an effort and the team of 5 surprisingly didn't seem to clash at all.

Sabrina knew about their secret superhero lives and had been invited a few times to their headquarters where she would gush fanatically until Chloe told her to be quite (in a nice way) She was sworn to secrecy (obviously) and Chloe had warned her that if she told anyone anything she would make sure she regretted it. They had all uncharacteristically agreed and 5 superheroes was nothing that she would dare contend with (not that she would have told anyone anyway)

It was strange how quickly Chloe got over Adrien after seeing him so happy with Marinette and although he felt strangely deflated by her sudden un-obsession with him he felt it only helped their friendship to grow.

Nino had gotten the hang of his super-powers pretty quick but had a lot of studying to do to take over the guardian role completely. He would often be found at headquarters with Wyazz in matching sleeping positions over books in some sort of code language and pictures of strange things.

He had his weekly visits with master Fu and had now learnt how to realign and recharge the kwami so Chloe and Alya could keep theirs full-time.

Marinette had been for a run one night after a very horrible vivid dream and decided to crash at headquarters and re-charge a bit only to find Adrien, Chloe and Alya all there still awake and gushing over something in secret. It was one of those nights Marinette wished she could have forgotten and wiped from her head as she found out they met without her once a month as "Ladybugs biggest fan club" it had apparently started out as a joke between the three of them but somehow ended up with them actually meeting up accidentally one night and happily gushing without ladybug stopping them or her red-face lighting up the white walls.

She had each months meetings marked in red on her calender so she knew to stay away on those days. The image of each of them in their spotted onesies and ladybug merchandise and toys and reading aloud some sort of fan-fiction created by a crazed fan. Apparently some of the best Lady-blog content was created in those meetings and Alya found herself inundated with various companies wanting her to 'test' their products and review them on her blog.

All in all the last month had been busy even if somewhat a little uneventful


	22. 22 - Cuddles

Marinette hadn't quite been feeling herself lately but one thing she did know was that without fail every evening her faithful black cat would show up and cuddle into her and all her uneasiness would melt away with his content purrs.

It was one of these evenings as the nights were still dark and cold that Marinette held onto chat and wouldn't let him leave.

"Princess" he smiled at her. "What would your parents say if they found me in your room tomorrow morning?"

"nothing, well- they are actually out of town- they will be back tomorrow afternoon so if you haven't got anything planned-" she trailed off looking sheepishly down at her bed and picking at a loose thread.

"your not-" Chats face flushed under the mask. They had occupied themselves and each other a few times after heavy make-out sessions but had yet to go 'all the way'

"no no- I mean, - if it happens then it happens but at the moment I just want cuddles" she smiled a blush rising to her own cheeks.

"he de-transformed and flopped down next to her on the bed "you should have said something sooner" he grinned

"Yeah! I could have been eating that delicious cheese bread an hour ago" Plagg piped up from the table already gorging himself on the said food.

Tikki Scolded him and Marinette cuddled up with Adrien feeling his warmth surround her and her eyes close heavily as she almost instantly drifted off.

"and- mari- about that, you know- please don't feel pressured- I mean, I don't- Well I do- but im kind of-" He looked down at her and realised his awkward speech was falling on death very heavily asleep ears.

He stroked her hair softly and drifted off to sleep with her missing the rather worried look Plagg and Tikki gave the pair of them.

Adrien awoke the next morning not to the adorable movie-like scene of his beloved sleeping beautifully. Not even to the princess Anna style bedhead or bad breath with drool. No. Adrien woke up the next morning to one of his worst nightmares but yet best dreams developing in his ears.

Marinette stumbled from the bath room, "Sorry Adrien," she looked up at him blurry eyed and drinking a sip of water from the glass on the table.

Adrien was by he side quicker than if he was actually transformed into his speedy cat like self. "Mari, Princess, are you ok?"

She waved her hand impatiently at him "Im fine, but I don't think I will be eating from that take-out place again" she held her stomach as she felt another wave of queasiness hit.

"um- mari" Adrien didn't want to scare her by asking or probing too much "are you sure- I mean, you haven't felt unwell- before, right?"

She looked at him and took another sip of water "Well of course I've been sick before" She half gigged "but no not for about a year or so, unless you count that last time, you know, with the fever" she smiled as he visibly relaxed.

He had decided over the last month that if Marinette had turned out to be pregnant (which if she was she should display a lot more symptoms by now surely?) he had decided that he would be over the moon, delighted. But he was terrified at what that might mean for Marinette and her career path. They were barely 18 and although he was ready to drop his life and look after babies and children he didn't want Marinette to miss any of that. But anything out of the blue like this made him sketchy.

Marinette had seen his sketchy behaviour recently. She had been feeling unwell for a few weeks now. This was the first time she had actually been physically sick. She was run-down and she knew it was just lack of sleep. Ok must be lack of sleep. Recently every time she barely closed her eyes she was out for the count. Too many late nights and Akumas seemed finally to catch up with her. There was no need to worry Adrien about that. He had enough on his plate already.


	23. 23 - Tail

Adrien paced his room. He was freaking out a bit. This was all his fault. He had set off this stupid imbalance and now what? Tikki wouldn't give him a straight answer nor would Plagg. Both would tell him they needed more time to see.

He flopped on his bed and his mind brought back the image of an hour previously.

Ladybug and he had just fought a rather vigorous Akuma attack. It had taken the whole team to finally get it under wraps and after Ladybugs cleansing light healed Paris she had, slipped? Passed out? Either way she started to fall and it was by sheer luck that she was conscious enough to grab hold of something or she would likely have plummeted 6 stories and albeit a superhero, that would have hurt and not having been done during an Akuma there was nothing to heal those broken bones and bruises.

Luckily she had grabbed chats tail to keep herself from falling off the rooftop. The others had quickly come to her aid and she de-transformed pretty quickly. Tikki looked exhausted. She looked worried and Chat noticed her fearful look at Marinette.

"So-" Tikki started knowing they needed an explanation "You know how you all have various traits from the animalistic natures of your kwamis?" She waited for them all to look at each other and nodding in general acceptance. Some of these traits were fun and others not so easy.

"Well it seems Marinette might have a ladybugs hibernation mode" Tikki studied their faces carefully as they all smiled sympathetically.

"That explains why she likes to sleep in a lot" Reena shrugged. Her best friend was renowned for her lateness and over sleeping.

Chats ring beeped to signal his time was up soon so he made his excuses and grabbed Marinette to take her home. He laid her on the bed and looked at Tikki rather harshly who seemed to shy away.

"Tikki... is this a hibernation thing or is she-is she-?" Tikki grabbed a cookie as Plagg zipped over and sat next to her. The seemed to communicate in their own psychic way.

"Well Kid, she is sleeping an awful lot" Tikki nodded and smiled

"She wouldn't be the first or last Ladybug that got the hibernation instinct." She smiled but Adrien could see it didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Tikki. Do you know? I mean-" he was interrupted by Marinette rolling over and calling out to him.

"Adriennnnnnnn, I need kitty cuddles" she pouted and Adrien had pointed to the kwamis

"Im not finished with you two" and jumped across to join his lady.

Alya, Nino and Chloe had all come to visit Marinette shortly after and Tikki told them all (including Adrien) to go and let her rest and that she was not to transform for the time being unless to purify the Akuma and that was it.

Thats why Adrien was now left fidgeting in his room trying to will his mind to accept that the Kwami knew what they were talking about and wouldn't keep something this big from him and that it must just be hibernation.

After a long and restless day Adrien finally succumbed to sleep.

Plagg and Tikki knew it maybe wasn't the right thing to do but Adrien had a lot of work to keep up and they couldn't allow him to worry so much. During the night there was a glow around the kwamis as they hovered either side of his head and orbited his face like it was the sun and them 2 little shining planets.

Adrien awoke the next morning with Plaggs tail in his face. He felt well rested and couldn't for the life of him think what was bothering him so much the night before. Something about Marinette and hibernation. Yeah that was it. Well everything always seemed to be better after a good nights sleep.

He didn't notice but Plagg eyed him carefully as he got dressed seemingly almost worry free compared to the evening before.


	24. 24 - Love Letter

Valentines day was fast approaching and as the couples first official valentines day Adrien decided to commemorate the occasion with a poem. It was similar to the poem he had written in years previously but with a little more Marinette and a little less lady bug.

Adrien had the perfect day planned when he saw it. A pink corner of an envelope sticking out of Marinettes locker where someone had the audacity and nerve to send his girlfriend a valentines.

He pried it out slowly whilst the few straggling class mates laughed at him but didn't stop him.

He was five minutes late for class when he walked in sheepishly with no excuse for the teacher and a few classmates who had seen him sniggering. He sat down embarrassed and ashamed of himself. The class dragged on slowly and he had a few notes from Marinette asking him if he was ok and he just wrote back that he loved her and would tell her at break.

She dragged him into an empty classroom at break time demanding answers.

He couldn't find the words but passed the still intact (albeit slightly crumpled) envelope over to her. She looked at it utterly perplexed and then looked at him.

"I saw it sticking out your locker and I -" He looked up at her apologetically and she just smiled and shook her head.

"Oh kitty, my jealous little kitten"

"You don't have to tell me anything, I don't have the right to know who its from or what it says" He looked down dejectedly until a pink envelope came into his vision.

Looking up at his beautiful girlfriend she shook her head and passed it to him. A small blush arose on her cheeks. "Its actually to you Adrien" she smiled "its from me, it must have slipped as I was closing my locker"

He laughed with tears in his eyes from relief. "I wouldn't be surprised for you to receive a hundred valentines. Your so beautiful and kind and talented, and id probably be jealous of every single one of them " he smiled and held a hand to her face which she leant into.

On a day like this, there was no better place to be in the whole world. The City of love. Their city. Paris.


	25. 25 - Take the Lead

**A/N: sorry its been a totally crazy summer holidays here and ive just been over my head with real life stuff so poor LadyNoir has had to wait :'( Ive put myself on a story diet though. Every story I want to read, I have to write a chapter first. (In all fairness it means that this should be finished in no time but that does depend on access to the laptop and time, I normally read on my phone when Im trying and failing to relax or sleep or something) -bug-out-**

Master Fu had gone on holiday. Not that he didn't deserve it but it meant that it was up to Nino to take the lead in any situations that might arise and this was not something he was ready to deal with.

An Akuma had been raging its way through Paris and Ladybug had jumped in at the last minute just to cleanse the Akuma but it seemed that was long enough and Tikki was exhausted.

It was March already and from what Nino understood about this whole 'hibernation' thing is that it should be finishing up now, surely?

Chat had brought Marinette into headquarters for Nino to help Tikki. They had de-transformed already as Tikki was exhausted.

Nino was confident with this part. Restoring and healing Kwamii was something he understood. A lot of it was about vibrations and energy and Master Fu had complimented his use of modern day technology and music which made the process quicker and much more efficient.

Nino concentrated the energy as Tikki lay on one of the kwami cushions Marinette had created. Marinette and Adrien (who had now de-transformed too) knelt beside Tikki rather worried.

Whilst Nino changed the music into something rhythmic but calming Marinette could feel her eyes going.

Adrien looked over at her with a soft smile as her head leaned gently on his shoulder.

Nino looked puzzled.

"Hey bro" Adrien furrowed his brows and looked at Nino "Whats up? Is Tikki ok?"

"mm- oh yeah, shes fine dude. Hey, erm- do you mind just grabbing me some cookies for her quick?"

Adrien nodded and headed to the kitchen, carefully placing Marinette sleeping on the floor and a cushion under her head.

Nino already had cookies in the box next to him but he needed Adrien gone whilst he checked things out.

His hands hovered over Tikki his eyes shut and feeling the essence coming from her. She was over using her abilities of creation. But if she was in hibernation mode how was that even possible? He could feel a disturbance. It was like Tikkis essence was being sucked in by a vacuum out of sight. He followed the trail and his suspicions confirmed.

Marinette was somehow draining Tikkis energy, even when not connected. This wasn't hibernation issues.

Adrien came in as Nino sat back down. He pulled his glasses up and rubbed his eyes.

"Whats up?" Adrien handed the plate of cookies to his best friend and offered a small smile.

"I have to do some more reading" Nino moaned. His gut already told him what was going on but he needed to confirm it.

Nino sighed and placed the plate next to Tikki as she stirred slightly ready to wake up.

"Hey dude, everything's tight between you guys right?" Adrien looked confused

"What between Mari and me? Yeah of course, never better, why?" Nino continued to look thoughtfully at him.

"And by tight you mean...?" he raised an eyebrow and jerked his head towards the bedroom direction.

Adriens blush was enough to tell Nino that no it couldn't be that but Adriens stammering confirmed it.

"NINO! -NO-no- no we-er-no- not yet" Nino smiled. It contradicted his first theory which meant much more reading but he would rather sacrifice a few days researching then his friends end up sacrificing so much for, well-

"Nino, whats up? Is something wrong with Marinette? I thought this was all hibernation stuff?" Adrien looked concerned.

"Dude, I dunno to be honest, there's definitely something strange going on between Tikki and Marinette but if you too are all good then I'm sure its nothing to worry about." he smiled reassuringly at his friend and Adriens phone started ringing.

"crap, im going to have to go bro" he gave Nino a fist bump whilst tapping a message on his phone. "Let her know I had to shoot." He bent down and gave her a sweet kiss on her head.

He was halfway out the door when he turned "Oh, I dunno if this helps but Mari and I had a really rough patch with an imbalance a few months back. Master Fu helped us rebalance though after we revealed etc."

Nino nodded at his friend and he continued out the apartment. Tikki looked up at Nino sheepishly. Nino pushed his glasses up on to his forehead and rubbed his eyes as he felt the blood drain from his face.

"You and I Tikki, need to talk"


	26. 26 - Free Fall

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about the huge delays between chapters at the moment. Ive been having serious issues between children home from school (yes im a mum and no im not ashamed to be a 30 year old totally obsessed with miraculous and shipping the love square etc) any way, between that and intense writers block and mental health issues etc... any way needless to say this story is taking a lot longer than I anticipated and all my other work is suffering because of it too. But thank you so much for sticking with me. Im putting up 26 &27 now so only like 4 more chapters to go :) please enjoy and review (let me know your still there and my efforts are not in vain TT3TT) -bug-out-**

Marinette was tired. She was sick and tired. She only transformed into LadyBug these days to cleanse the Akuma. It had been a week since their last Akuma and now she was facing the TV and trying not to nod off again.

It had been a long day at home. She had been so sick over the past few days her parents were getting worried. She had a message on her phone saying that Nino needed to talk with her ASAP. He had left the message 2 days ago when she had fallen asleep at HQ. When she woke up Tikki was waiting for her with the message from Nino as well as a message on her phone from Nino. Apparently he had to go but he really needed to talk to her ASAP.

Her mum was fussing over her again, taking her temperature and brining her a drink.

"Mum, its nice and everything but can you back off" Sabine stepped away. With the sickness and grouchy mood she had asked a few times if the girl could be pregnant only to be snapped at. She would not ask again. Marinette was a good girl. Honest by fault, well, all except being LadyBug but she wasn't meant to know that. If Marinette said she hadn't been physical with Adrien yet, or any other boy, then she was to believe her. Despite what her gut was telling her.

"Sorry mum" Marinettes eyes welled up in tears "I didn't mean it- I'm just so fed up. I think I just need some air." It seemed like the Akuma attack on the TV was clearing up and Sabine nodded knowing, although she shouldnt, that her daughter was needed elsewhere.

"Sick and tired of being sick and tired" Toms forever joyful voice boomed from the other side on the room.

Although it was usually opening hours for the bakery it was generally considered that all shops shut during an Akuma attack to avoid temptation of those who wanted to avoid the rush. A few people had learnt that it wasn't worth being caught up in an Akuma. There were plenty of places that remained manned as shelter for people and several Akuma shelter structures around the district.

Marinette rolled her eyes and groaned as she stretched and yawned and made her way to her bedroom where she could steal herself out of the house to do her hero job.

Tikki was sleepily munching on a cookie in Marinettes room. Marinette raised an eyebrow whilst she wasn't looking at her. She wouldn't dare say anything but these days Tikki was permanently attached to a cookie. Sleeping or eating is what she did. Sometimes she would chide Marinette for the simplest of things and then over-dramatically apologise later. Marinette wasn't sure, and she would never say anything, but Tikki was getting fat.

"Is it time?" Tikki looked up at Marinette.

"Yeah" Marinette yawned once more "sp-spots on"

Tikki was sucked into the earrings and Marinette felt a wave of energy surge through her. She fled out into the fading evening sky and landed softly on a roof nearby the fight. There were already reporters gathering round, knowing that it would be over soon. This Akuma didn't want to go down.

The whole team were there and the reporters were still asking the same question they had since Carapace turned up. "Where is ladybug?" Marinette couldnt blame them. She was usually first on the scene. She was just lucky that Akumas had been rarer and shorter the past few weeks. Now a particularly vicious one like this-

A shoot of energy blasted near her and she had flipped twice just to avoid being hit directly. Guess the Akuma had spotted her. She rolled her eyes at her own pun despite it being in her head. She jumped towards the team who seemed to be gathering up to discuss tactics somehow.

"We need our Lady!" Queen Bee was buzzing

"NO!" Nino and Alya had shouted together causing both Marinette and Adrien to take a step back in confusion. The turtle and fox couple blushed a bit and Marinette was reminded that she still hadn't called Alya back either. She was becoming even more forgetful these past few weeks. Whatever this is she hoped it would pass soon.

"I think your too late on that one" Chat pointed out and resisted the urge to bound up to her and pounce on her.

She smirked at him and blushed as she realised she was feeling the urge to jump over and kiss him, and more. She covered the blush by calling for lucky charm.

She immediately regretted it as her energy was sapped from her. She suddenly felt dizzy and barely caught the object before falling on to one knee. Luckily the lucky charm was a massive vat of some sort of oil and was quite heavy so the public should think it was just that.

Pouring the oil over some plastic sheets she found in some of the rubble she made a type of slip and slide that the Akuma was lured into. The object was broken and Marinette barely had time to grab the bottle before catching her breath and chasing after the little purple winged butterfly. She grabbed it mid-air with the others in the team chasing her. She landed on the ledge of a tall building and allowed the now white butterfly flit off to freedom.

She could feel her self swaying. "miraculous ladybug" she whispered and dropped the now empty bottle instead of how she would usually throw it up into the air. She felt a breeze behind her neck and then opened her eyes to find 9 pairs of eyes starring down at her from the same rooftop.

She pushed herself up gingerly, feeling sore and tired. A lot of the eyes looked red and swollen from tears.

Alya who was now detransformed was the first to wrap her arms around her not attempting to hide the sobbing she was now doing into her shoulder.

She smiled. "Its ok Alya, I think, I mean. What happened?" She was suddenly very aware that it was dark. She had a thick blanket around her and everyone was detrasformed and staring at her (including kwamis)

"It was a free fall" Queen Bee spoke quietly "You did your thing and then 'poof' Marinette was plummeting off this 8 story building. I mean, it was strange, right Chat?"

Marinette turned towards Adrien who was staying unusually quite at the back of the group. His eyes looked the most worn and red and a tinge of anger there that made her feel dizzy with longing for him.

"Yep" he said popping the P "No magic sparkles, just like chlo said 'poof' and theres the love of my life plummiting. If I hadn't been there-" He looked down at his hands and the floor again. He had obviously thought a lot about this.

Marinette opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Adrien walking forward and raising his voice. "Now. Tell. Us. What. Is. Going. on." He glared between Nino and the Kwamis who all suddenly seemed rather sheepish.

Nino glared at Adrien and Marinette wondered what had been said between the 2 best friends to make them act this way in such a short period of time. "Marinette. um.. maybe a private word-"

Adrien looked ready to murder someone but Marinette shook her head "No its ok Nino, If its something that effects me being Ladybug then its better we all know now rather than my weeks and weeks of processing time. Plus more people thinking the quicker we can get this sorted right?"

Nino looked at her sweet and innocent smile and wished he didn't have to give her this news. He wished more than ever that Fu was here to handle this. He looked at Tikki for encouragement and hope that she would take this burden from him but her eyes caught his and she just looked at the floor once more.

"Mari, I- I don't know how to say this. - I -" He looked pleadingly at Alya who nodded at him and he gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Mari, sweetheart." Alya pushed the hair from Marinettes face back behind her ear.

"Alya, whats going on?" Marinette was beginning to get a bit scared now "Am I- am I – dying?"

She heard Adrien stop breathing from the space he now occupied beside her and heard his relief as Alya chuckled breathlessly and shock her head.

"No Sweetie. Actually, quite the opposite. Apparently, your pregnant."


	27. 27 - Accident

Marinette laughed, she was actually worried for a minute that something was really wrong. Adrien seemed to find the humour in it too and when the other 3 and all the kwamis didn't join in there laughter they stopped abruptly.

"Wha- but no- we haven't- I mean – have we?" She turned to question Adrien encase its something he knew about that she didn't

"NO – no we haven't"

"Its not that I don't want to , I mean, I actually really want to- its just been timing and stuff"

"You do?"

"of course I do silly kitty" she pecked him of the cheek

"You smell so great Mari, I cant explain it." He kissed her neck and trailed the kisses up behind her ear. "I noticed it as Chat Noir earlier. You just" he inhaled deeply through his nose buried in the back of her hair.

"well I can see how it happened" Chloe folded her arms and taped her foot impatiently and Marinette and Adrien blushed being snapped back to the reality of not being alone.

"No- I swear though, we really have not done anything. Please Tikki, this is a joke right."

Tikki shook her head sadly and placed a small paw to Adriens temple. Plagg joined her on the other side and Adrien blinked slowly.

"WOAH! OH YOU GUYS ARE IN TROUBLE!" Adrien shouted at the 2 kwami and they hid themselves on Marinette.

Adrien threw his arms around her. "This is all my fault."

"so... its true? I'm- Im- really, I have- I mean-" Despite not being able to finish a sentence all heads around her nodded.

"How is this even possible!?" she was surprised anyone could hear her voice at such a small sound that escaped her.

"These two" Adrien pointed at the 2 offending Kwami. "Wiped my memory when I started getting worried and wanted to tell you. They just gave it back to me then" he scowled at the kwami.

"Here." He pulled Marinette onto his lap where she would be more comfortable and looked to Tikki "You best tell her everything now"

"Its not Adriens fault, its mine."

"wait, but whose the father?" Marinette seemingly made the whole of France stand still and stop moving with that question.

"Oh, thats Adrien, dont worry about that." Marinette relaxed more into Adriens arms and felt his heart beating against her and his warmth making her both a little tired and horny at the same time.

"Do you remember when I told you about the imbalance? And then Adrien was revealed to know you by accident?" Marinette simply nodded. It was something Tikki had warned her about a lot over the years, about being ready to know each other and all that entailed and that if they wasn't ready to share then this imbalance would be caused and all sorts of dramatic things could happen.

"Well that created an imbalance"

"Well I know that much Tikki. Its hard to forget the time your yoyo snaps and you nearly die from falling off the Eiffel Tower!"

Tikki looked sheepishly at her. "Well thats when the Accident happened. You had a major surge of imbalance. Whilst you were with Chat and you were close and the imbalance happened and you were loved up and feeling like you wanted to go further. Well those hormones were running through you and you got a huge burst of creation energy and your body distributed it to the most creative outlet it could find at that moment."

Marinettes mouth fell into an 'o' shape and Tikki was glad not to have to spell it out.

"So why wait to tell me? Why didn't you tell me right away? We could have had this whole thing sorted!"

Tikki looked a little ashamed of herself and was glad that Plagg was there to back her up, even if it was just the small arm he placed around her. "I didn't know for sure at first. The surge could have caught hold of the negative emotion whilst you were swinging and thats when the yoyo broke. We told Adrien but we didn't want to worry you and then when the worry of it all became too much for Adrien we took that memory from him. We wanted to tell Fu but then he was training Nino and we didn't seem to get the chance and then Fu was gone and we wasn't sure if Nino was ready to deal with it and – we made a mistake. I'm sorry Marinette." Tikki bowed her head low and Marinette scooped her up to hold her.

"Its ok Tikki" she smiled "A new life should never be something to be upset about. Although this does mean im going to have to tell my parents everything. Maybe even about you guys" she looked at the others who were still there. They all nodded and Alya interjected.

"Actually they probably already know. Your mum doesn't miss a beat" Marinette giggled and laughed. "Thats very true"

"Adrien." She turned to face Adrien "I need your input on this. I don't want you to feel obliged or anything, you don't have to -" her words were cut short by Adrien smashing his lips into hers.

When he pulled away he held a finger to her lips "I could think of nothing better than being there for you always and forever and having this baby and so many more"

Marinette beamed and Adrien could see that glow that he had forgotten about light her up. "Im not sure how many more if they make me feel like this"

"Marinette" Tikki chirped up again and looked down at where her toes would be if she had any "those feelings might be my fault. I've been prolonging the pregnancy. It makes the symptoms worse but it means you will be able to finish your entire last year of school at least. It means that where you should be about 3 months along, your actually only about 3 weeks – don't worry, ive had to do this before and its never effected the baby negativity"

Marinette smiled over her obvious concerned look "ok. Lets get me home and I think im going to be having a looong talk with my parents" she sighed and placed her hand to her temple where the start of a headache nagged its way to her brain.

Adrien held his head to her chest. "Dont worry princess, ill be there the whole way through. I'm never leaving your side again."


	28. 28 - Stay

**A/N: Sorry. its all I can say. I really cannot say sorry enough. Unfortunately I havent been about to add to this story or any other and I hate being that person that leaves people hanging. I do apologise deeply (I really do) Im not me all the time unfortunately so Im not sure when Ill be add to this but hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. keep it on your story alert list as hopefully i can update pretty soon and finish this! -bug-out-**

 **SMUT WARNING**

It was a simple word.

Marinette was tired. Exhausted. She was tucked up cosy in her bed and Adrien was just heading toward the skylight to transform and make his departure. He thought she was asleep but a warm hand tugged the back of his shirt and he looked round to see a rosy cheeked, somewhat shy looking, Marinette.

He wasn't convinced he had heard her right. Usually she was the one to enforce the ground rules her parents had set out. (Apart from the sneaking in the skylight bit, she let him off with that one)

"Mar-" Adrien began and she looked up at him with pleading eyes

"Please... Adrien... Kitty... stay" her eyes were shining in the moonlit room and Adrien knew that even if his brain was telling him to go that his resolve held nothing when it came to his lady.

He smiled a Chat like smile and laid back down next to her where she threw the blankets over him and cuddled up to him.

It had been an odd day all round with Marinettes parents out of town for the weekend and he had a rare day which wasn't a big hectic schedule. He had nipped off for a few plans his father had made for him but on the whole they had managed to spend the best part of a day together playing house and skirting round the subject of Marinettes ever so slightly starting to show stomach.

He pulled her close and caught a whiff of her fragmented hair and perfume. He melted into her some more and buried his head into her neck and planted some cheeky kisses. He planted a soft tender kiss at the top of her neck. It was a kiss to show affection and nothing unchaste about it but it sent tingles down Marinettes body and she let out a small noise which was unmistakable a moan of pleasure.

Poor Adrien didn't stand a chance. He was after all just a teenage boy. Not long before he himself had turned 17 and he was in a warm comfortable bed with the love of his life carrying their unborn child.

The make-out session began with breathing getting heavier and each touch more intimate then the last. Marinette made the first move to unbutton his jeans as he slid her tank top up over her head. She reached down through his open jeans and started slowly rubbing him through his boxers, thrilling at the noises she made this heavenly boy produce.

Clothes started dropping to the floor from her high rise bed as the two teens stripped down to their underwear still refusing to leave each others lips unless it was to kiss anther part of each others bodies.

Slowly Marinette started peeling down the edge of his boxers and although he felt himself twitch for the longing to feel her flesh on his most sensitive part he stopped kissing her. His lips millimetres from hers.

"You don't have to-" his answer came from her renewed desire where she pulled his boxers down more forcefully and grabbed the head of his penis is her soft warm hands.

The moan that resounded through Adriens body caused her to want more. If a simple touch could make him like this, what else could she coax out of him. As she pulled him deeper into kissing and continued to stroke him she could feel his thrusts into her hand edging himself closer to the ultimate climactic goal.

She heard his breath quicken as he stopped kissing her to concentrate on the growing need in himself. She stopped and he moaned as if in pain but didn't press the matter. She shuffled around under him as he tried to calm himself down. Always the gentleman, Adrien would not push things further than Marinette wanted.

He felt her hand wrap itself around him once more and he gasped as he crashed his lips against hers in thanks. She was slower in her ministrations this time and soon he found the head of his penis feeling wet. It wasn't until his head felt the warm soft pressure of the walls surrounding it that he realised the wet wasn't from him as he first thought.

He froze. Not sure what to do next but wanting desperately to plunge into her depths and take her all for himself right now. She slowly let go of his shaft which she had been slowly guiding to her entrance and lifted her body to meet his so his whole head was now enveloped by her and her heat. He gulped and pressed himself up with his arms, not daring to move the lower half of her body. His eyes found hers. He was pleading her to let them continue this new found sensation but at the same time he needed reassurance that it was OK.

She half smiled at his unvoiced questions and whispered seductively "what's the worst that could happen?"

She slowly raised her self up slightly more as he kissed her neck gently and slowly lowered himself further into her. He tried to ignore are whimpers and gasps as he knew he was invading her body like she had never experienced before. He just kissed her to reassure her. He finally felt his pelvis meet hers as he was completely buried in her and her gasps became less from discomfort and more wanting.

Slowly he moved himself inside of her. Relishing every moment of this unforgettable experience between their two bodies and listening to each others breathing and noises of pleasure. She soon started quickening the pace and her moans increased. He tried to match her pace which went a bot wrong at first but they soon found a rhythm that suited them and they both kept up with the other as that rhythm continued to increase and the thrusts between them became harder until he could hear her holding back her noises as she came to climax.

It was fantastic timing and he would forever tell her it was her good luck that caused it. He wasn't sure he could hold himself back a second longer when he felt her walls spasm around him as a long loud groan escaped her throat which sent him over the edge as he felt himself jerk and release his load deep inside of her. Both moaning through their ragged breathing together.

He pulled out of her and lay next to her, both trying to catch their breath and revelling in the sensations they managed to give each other.

She giggled breathlessly beside him as the endorphins flooded over her. "stay" she grinned to the ceiling.

He swooped back towards her and kissed her lips gently "forever" he whispered causing her to flush red despite what they had just done.

Her face turned to a grimace. "What? Are you OK?"

"Yeah," she shifted uncomfortably "No one warns you of the clean up" she grimaced as Adrien chuckled and went to find some tissue for her.


	29. 29 - Tangled

**A/N: Hi sorry all about the wait (again) but im posting the rest of the story up now so when you read this you should be able to read the completed story. Please helo me with any constructive critisim. I personally think that this chapter isnt that great. I think another part of me wrote this but I didnt want to re-write it all. Hope you enjoy -Bug-out-**

Sitting in the waiting room at the Doctors the Dupein-cheng family and Adrien couldnt help but sit in nervous silence and stare at the posters filling the room. They were lucky to be the only ones in there as they could hear the voices of their kwamis arguing from Marinettes purse.

Marinette was about 12 weeks pregnant by now after Tikki had slowed down the process so it was her first scan appointment, having seen the midwife a few weeks previously, and they all held a nervous excitement.

Before Marinette could inquire about the argument there was a call of her name and the family of four piled into the small dark ultrasound room.

Marinette was thankful that they warmed the gel as they smeared it on her slightly protruding abdomen. They pushed down a little harder than she would have liked. There was a screen to be able to watch the scan from her angle but at the moment it was turned off. The Woman performing the scan was very quite and asked the lady helping her to get the doctor.

"Is everything ok?" It was Marinettes mother who voiced the question.

"Yes of course, there is just a slight abnormality that I want to run by the doctor. But its really nothing to worry about" The sonographer smiled and clicked a button on the computer and sent an image of the baby to the screen so they could see it and not worry.

Adrien and Marinette gasped in awe as he squeezed her hand and her father broke into heavy sobs of delight as her mum kissed her forehead. Meanwhile the doctor had come and reviewed what the sonographer had recorded. He roughly did his own scan and then called for a second opinion. This continued until Tom had enough.

"Can you all just tell us what is going on and maybe we can help but I see no abnormalities on this picture?" when the sonographer had mentioned it the whole family had wondered if the baby had cat ears or a tail or something.

One of the doctors that had entered the room only minutes ago and was currently scanning Marinette himself waved the other doctors off with his hand and clicked some buttons on the computer so the screen now showed a live feed of what he was scanning.

"Im sorry if we gave you the wrong idea, im so sorry to have scared you or made you anxious. Your babies are fine-"

Adrien who had been standing next to Marinette fell into his seat backwards but seemed to be the only one to pick up on the doctors language.

"babies?" he whispered to the doctor.

The doctor smiled and nodded.

Adriens head was exploding with questions. Was it a litter? How may babies are we talking about? Luckily his partner had a cool head in this situation.

"So why all the fuss?" Marinette spoke up

"Well-" the doctor began and moved the machine to the other side of her abdomen where they could see a much smaller shadow with its flittering heart beat.

"Its not abnormal to have twins, its actually not abnormal for one to be bigger than the other. What is unusual is that this baby" he moved the machine again "Is as you calculated and measures up at 12 weeks" he moved the machine once more "whilst this one measures at only 8 weeks. We were trying to sort out our tangled notes to try and work out what was going on. You seem to have gotten pregnant whilst you were pregnant" the doctor smiled

"We cannot explain how or why but that doesn't matter. What matters now is that we look after you and these two in here. We will also want regular scans to make sure that no more are joining them in there and that they are nice and healthy with their growth ready for when the time comes"

Walking away with more information then any of their heads could handle they found out what the kwamis had been arguing about. Both had sensed the emerging extra life energy but was unsure what to say and if to say anything. Plagg boasted about his kittens fertility whilst Tikki reminded him that it was nothing about that but that one was created magically and the other the 'old fashioned way' (despite being coloured red there was a distinct blush Tikki shared with Marinette)

They were also arguing about how to tell Adriens father. Ultimately that was up to Adrien and Marinette and how they wanted to go about it. Adrien held on tight to the ultrasound pictures. They were on their way to Adriens now to tell his father. He decided it would be best if it were just him and Marinette (of course Tikki and Plagg but they would remain out of sight) He had decided it was best not to tell his father about him being chat noir in case he needed to run away. It was his best form of escape, he didn't need his father taking away his miraculous and doing hawk moths job for him.

It was going to be a long evening either way. He didn't know how to explain the age difference of the twins to his father but he had a twisted feeling about it all which Marinette helped calm him about with her feeling of "I think everything's going to work out" If nothing else he was glad to have his lady luck by his side and his own lucky charm in his pocket.


	30. 30 - Courage

Adrien stood at the front door to the Agreste mansion. Breathing deeply he looked to his side to see his beautiful girlfriend with an encouraging look and a gentle squeeze of the hand he was holding. He pushed the door open.

His father, who had been surprised by Nathalie informing him of his sons homecoming, without his bodyguard, and earlier than expected, was waiting by his office door to greet him with his usual emotionless expression.

"Father" Adrien stepped forward boldly not allowing his confidence to waver in front of his father. He was sure he could sense fear. "This is my girlfriend Marinette" Adrien needlessly picked up the hand that held Marinettes as if to prove the point.

Gabriel nodded curtly at the boldness of his sons statement. He had expected him to bring her for approval first and ask permission before he started officially dating someone. He had respect for his sons sudden boldness so he allowed him to continue whatever this may be leading up to.

"Father." Adrien paused to look at Marinette to allow her LadyBug courage seep into him. "I want to be with Marinette forever and with your permission I want to marry her as soon as we are allowed"

His father visually showed shock on his face which was quickly replaced by a stern frown, a frown that deepened as he processed what his son had said to him.

"Shes pregnant" it was not a question. It was a statement and Adriens unwilling fear that the man could read his mind came swimming back to the surface.

Adrien felt the encouraging squeeze from her hand still on his. "Yes she is" he replied softly but assertively.

Gabriel lifted his chin higher in the air and looked at the space above the couple before him rather than addressing them directly. "There are better ways to deal with these mistakes than rushing into a marriage."

He allowed himself to see his sons partner briefly and decided that his focus was best placed upon her. "ah yes, Miss Dupain-cheng I do believe you are an applicant into the fashion degree. Is this a ploy to get an extra foot in the door? If that is the case then I can assure you that no pretend pregnancies will-"

"NO FATHER" Adriens breath was ragged and deep as his grip tightened on Marinettes hand trying to control his temper. "I've been with her to the ultrasound this morning. This is real and its happening and its nothing to do with my connections or my money we will sign a pre-nuptial agreement if that's what you are worried about."

Without so much as blinking Gabriel changed tactics. "So how can we be sure they are yours? I'm not saying that Marinette here is dishonest but she was the one found in the possession of my book that she took from you. I presume she has told you about this?"

"Yes Father I know." he smiled at Marinette who was yet to say anything.

"So why marriage? If she is not interested in your money or connections then why marriage. Why not abortion or being a single mother? Either would free you from such a heavy tie at such a young age."

It was Marinettes turn to speak up. As adrein went to form his answer she placed her free hand on his arm gently to signal that she had something to say here. "Sir, if you will. The marriage and the pregnancy are actually unrelated. I have a feeling your son would have been here asking your permission for this even without the pregnancy. Once he knows what he wants there is no stopping him. He is stubborn and reckless and sometimes plain stupid, but I love him all the same."

Gabriel eyed up the couple before him before making his closing remarks. "I see this request is more of a formality than an actual request therefore if I deny it there is little that can be done anyway I presume." he paused to allow Adrien to half smile nervously in agreement. "I shall require DNA tests for confirmation and a pre-nuptial agreement will be drawn up."

He turned to walk into his office as Adrien and Marinette let out the breath they had been holding. Adrien beamed at her and a sly smirk ran across his face. He called out after his fathers retreating figure. "Oh father?"

Gabriel didn't stop to acknowledge he had heard his sons shout as he continued his course to his desk in his office.

"By the way, we are having twins" Gabriel stopped in his tracks. His head bowed and his arm came up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He really needed his wife here at times like this.


	31. 31 - Sunrise

**A/N: Wow so this is it! sorry it took so long I mean... I started it on time . I really hope you like the story and please check out my others (I like to think they are better than this one) and i am never ever going to try this again! I think ill use the prompts as intended as inspirational prompts and not as a forced story that has running issues. seriously though, Thank you all for your ongoing love and support and reviews etc. they keep me going through the dark times and hopefully I can continue to improve and make even better stories for you guys :D -bug-out-**

The sun peaked over the top of the horizon. The streets of Paris were clear with nobody to be seen. Only 2 people seemed to be awake to witness this spectacular event of light after darkness. 2 people entwined in each other and a blanket wrapped around them to keep warm from the chill in the air. The streets below them could have been teaming with people but to them there was just them 2 at that moment. Nothing else in the world mattered.

"Happy Anniversary" the blond man with cat ears whispered to the spotted heroine by his side.

She smiled but spoke no words in return. They continued to watch the sunrise and listened to the birds singing their dawn chorus. Undisturbed by anyone or anything. This was their City. They would protect it as they had in the past till they passed the miraculous onto the next generation or the worst happened.

A small beeping broke the silence and the pair breathed deeply before stretching and helping each other up to standing. They stood for another minute watching the first of the people making their way on their daily business before another beep rang from the spotted heroines ears.

"ok, ok Tikki" the woman smiled and wordlessly the couple made their way back to a large detached house where a balcony door remained open for them to let themselves in.

"Spots off" The woman spoke softly as a Pink glow engulfed her and the suit around her dissolved leaving her in casual attire. The same process happened as the man declared "claws in" only with a green glow.

Two mystical beings flew off from their chosens in search of their favourite snacks. The woman smiled. "Thanks Tikki" she addressed the small red creature.

"You're welcome Marinette" the creature squeaked back and continued her hunt for the cookies she was craving.

The man stretched out, yawning as he eyed the alarm clock next the bed. "we have exactly 15 minutes" he raised an eyebrow suggestively at Marinette.

"Adrien" She responded by chucking a cushion at him playfully which he dodged with practised ease. "Save it for later" she winked suggestively.

"oh you are a tease" He stretched out on the bed in a cat like manner and a smirk on his face.

"15 years of marriage" Marinette sighed "you know your father got less for his acts of terrorism" She smirked back.

Adrien laughed "oh I see, so you would rather go rouge would you m'lady?"

"You know you'd like me a bit naughtier" she poked her tongue out at him.

"sorry bugaboo but you couldnt be naughty if you tried"

"hey! Wanna bet- hang on- I know your tricks, your just trying to entice me over"

"me-ouch princess you wound my honour"

"MUUUUM" A shout from the corridor broke the banter of the couple.

"what was that about 15 minutes?" She raised a knowing eyebrow at her husband who pouted in return "What is it Hugo?" She spoke loudly back to the shouting voice to let him know she had heard.

"Emma and Louis said you were going to sell me to gramps as a model"

Hugo walked into his parents room. He was holding a book in his hand and still dressed in his pyjamas. His blonde hair was tousled from sleep and his striking green eyes were pleading. He was the spitting image of his father at 10 years old.

"EMMA, LOUIS COME HERE"

Adrien pulled Hugo onto the bed "uh oh, don't get on your mothers bad side"

A boy of 16 and a girl the same age appeared at the door way looking guilty and trying to plead for mercy from their foreboding mother.

Louis had dark hair and blue eyes like his mother and Emma had her fathers blonde hair but still her mother blue eyes.

"Seriously you two? You're 16! can you leave him alone? You know today is a big day for me and your father."

"sorry mum" they repeated in unison.

"dont say sorry to me" she pointed in hugos direction who was looking smug sitting on the bed with his father,

"Sorry Hugo" they repeated in unison.

"now all three of you go and get ready to go to nanas and papas for the day unless you want to hang around and see your parents be all gross" Marinette smiled as she blew a kiss to Adrien. The children ran from the room.

"You know im surprised my father hasn't asked us about Hugo and modelling yet actually" Adrien Mused from the bed.

"mmm, Well since the Gabriel line changed after he came out of prison I don't think he wants anything connected to the past with his current life. Except of course you, and your mother."

Adrien lay back on the bed and grinned happily up at the ceiling. All his dreams came true. Hi mother returned, he married his beautiful amazing and perfect partner, he had 3 wonderful children and an extended family of friends.


End file.
